


Coming out

by Riakon



Series: Detroit High School [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drama, First Love, First Time, Hate Sex, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: - Слушай, - Гэвин тихо он обращается к соседке по парте, толкая колено девушки своим под партой и ловя удивлённый взгляд, - а этого как зовут?- А, это Андерсон, - хмыкает девушка сбоку. - Коннор Андерсон. Местный умник, но добрый малый.





	1. Chapter 1

Новая школа — всегда отстой, хотя первый месяц более-менее терпимо, пока только идёт процесс притирки. Они переехали в обратно в Детройт спустя десять лет с тех пор, как отца выдернули в первую поездку и он забрал с собой всю семью, вместо того, чтобы сняться с места одному и дать им спокойно продолжить жить в любимом городе. Переехали из Вайоминга, и это была не самая приятная поездочка. Вот только с отцовской работой опять не поспоришь, хотя они и пробыли меньше полугода, и он только успел свыкнуться с тем, что там нет нормальной команды по баскетболу, как их кинули на новое место.

В школе на него смотрят как на дикого зверя, и Гэвин скалится, как и положено выходцам из диких лесов, обнажая длинноватые клыки и потирая пересекающий переносицу шрам от хоккейной клюшки, после получения которого его любимый вид спорта стал ему недоступен и под строжайшим запретом. Как, впрочем, и всё что ему может понравится немного больше, чем просто «ок» или «норм».

За спиной шушукаются девчонки, глядя на слишком взрослого и дикого старшеклассника, определённо обсуждая то ли его руки, с уже набитой против всех законов первой татуировкой в виде стилизованного кошачьего оскала, то ли разворот плеч, а может быть и ноги, на которых сказались многочасовые ежедневные тренировки в предыдущей школе. Гэвин знает — они перетирают его внешний вид так тщательно, что после этого его можно со словесного портрета нарисовать даже новичку, они ни о чём не забудут — ни о выступающих клыках, на которые одна из девушек откровенно таращится, ни индастриал, который он пробил не так давно, и который толком не успел зажить.

Парни смотрят недоверчиво, и Гэвин знает почему. Конкурент, вот о чём они думают, это, конечно, вообще ни для кого не тайна. Сильный, опасный, непредсказуемый и, что хуже прочего, незнакомый, поэтому время от времени он жмёт руки незнакомцам, не скрывая своего презрения от них. Иерархия ему опостылела за несколько лет в Техасе, где буквально всё строилось на том сильнее ты или слабее. И всё бы ничего, вот только смотреть на него как на врага не нужно — к девочкам он равнодушен, к мальчикам тоже. Спорт, музыка, драки — всё, что интересует Гэвина Рида, и любовные пристрастия в этот список ой как не входят. На них попросту не остаётся ни сил, ни времени, да и как он вообще может завести себе кого-то с его-то нравом?

Впрочем, характер это всего лишь очередная причина не думать о настоящей проблеме, из-за которой у него никого нет. Потому что, ладно, хорошо, все эти обжимания по углам школы ещё куда ни шло, поцелуи в парке или, там, на детской площадке, ладно, но вот что насчёт всего остального? Для большего нужно место, а кроме условно своей комнаты у него больше ничего и нет, так что деваться некуда.

От мысли что он может попробовать привести кого-то домой ему мгновенно становится мерзко и тошно, потому что реакция отца будет весьма предсказуемой. Как и в детстве, когда у Гэвина появлялась к чему-то особенная слабость. Порочная и недопустимая, которую нужно искоренить, чтобы не дай бог сын не вырос слюнтяем!

Шрамы на спине отзываются тянущей болью, но Гэвин только поводит плечами, продираясь сквозь человеческий поток, который делится на правостороннее и левостороннее движение, часть которого сносит в столовую, а вторая к дверям ведущим во внутренний дворик.

— Эй, Рид, — окрикивает его высокий смуглый парень в спортивной форме и он оборачивается, придерживая свой рюкзак, болтающийся на одной лямке на плече.

— Чего тебе? — лениво тянет Гэвин, произнося слова достаточно громко, чтобы они не затерялись в человеческом гомоне и поднимая одну бровь.

— У нас тренировка по баскетболу после уроков, — бросает тот, выглядя так, словно делает ему потрясающее одолжение, и внутри просыпается зуд, который можно утолить только колошматя человека руками или ногами.

— Приходи, — миролюбивее, чем угрожающе-нахмуренный выскочка, говорит стоящий по правую руку смотрящийся миниатюрным Саймон, с которым они в одном классе по биологии.

— Ладно, — пожимает плечами Гэвин. Баскетбол — это не хоккей, так что наплевать, если отец узнает и решит наложить своё вето на хобби. Совсем не то что Гэвин действительно готов отстаивать руками, ногами и кулаками. — Делать всё равно нечего.

— Договорились, — серьёзно кивает Манфред, чью фамилию он вспоминает с запозданием, и уходит чинно, словно его приглашение на тренировку только что не прозвучало так, будто он хочет если не вломить Гэвину, то хотя бы попытаться.

«А жаль», — думает Гэвин, глядя им вслед, — «подраться с ним я был бы не против. Выглядит он как достойный противник.»

Людей за спиной становится неожиданно меньше, и даже не приходится проталкиваться среди чужих портфелей и сумок, чтобы добраться до своего пункта назначения, который ему ещё предстоит отыскать. Гэвин и не смотрит куда идёт, когда оборачивается в поисках класса, близоруко щурясь, и случайно сбивает кого-то с ног своим рюкзаком, пребывая в твёрдой уверенности, что коридор теперь достаточно безлюден, чтобы не париться за такую фигню.

— Хэй, чувак, — начинает он извиняющимся тоном, видя, что ударил какого-то парня, выбив у того из рук учебники, и присаживаясь на корточки и помогая их собрать.

Даже при всей нечёткости его дальнозоркости, становится очевидным, что тот, кого он сбил вообще не похож на всех прочих учащихся данной школы. Он, в отличие от всех в школе, одет в белоснежную рубашку с галстуком и брюки, у него на переносице красуются очки, которые парень аккуратно снимает, прежде чем поднять на него глаза.

Блять.

Это единственное, о чём Гэвин может думать, разглядывая нечёткие, но невероятно притягательные до черноты тёмные карие глаза, рассматривая привлекательные темные пятнышки на светлой коже, которые ему хочется потрогать пальцами и приоткрытые губы, от вида которых горячеет внизу живота, а собственные начинают предвкушающе ныть, когда парень посылает ему полуулыбку, протягивая ему простые, в самой дешёвой оправе очки:

— Я не уверен, но, кажется, вам это нужнее.

Внутри всё вспыхивает, окрашиваясь вначале в ярко алый, следом в тёмно-синий, перемешиваясь с искрами гнева, отторжения, обиды и даже унижения, что Гэвин впервые чувствует себя так, словно он бомба замедленного действия, которую только что сняли с таймера и она вот-вот рванёт.

— Да, тебе-то уже ничего не поможет, очкарик, — фыркает он, быстрым движением пихая в ладони парня перед ним уже собранные учебники и чувствуя, как от одного прикосновения у него начинает гореть кожа.

И он хочет ещё. Внезапно, сильно, ударяя в под дых сладостью предвосхищения. Ещё раз.

Нехорошо.

Нельзя.

— В другой раз смотри куда идёшь, а то ещё можешь случайно упасть лицом на мой кулак, а потом мне скажут, что я тебя избил, — фыркает Гэвин и поднимается, отряхивая руки будто коснулся чего-то неприятного, а вовсе не из-за того, что от случайного прикосновения кожа на тыльных сторонах ладоней полыхает.

Растерянный, удивлённый и озадаченный взгляд становится ему ответом, и даже в этих нечётких глазах столько чувства, что Гэвин отворачивается.

О том, как этот ублюдок заметил, что он забыл надеть линзы он даже думать не хочет. А о том, что бы значило такое электричество, что шибануло его при виде симпатичного, но, в целом, обычного паренька думать нельзя, потому что он догадывается — всё это кончится стрёмно.

Особенно, если хоть одна живая душа узнает об этом.


	2. Chapter 2

До класса химии он добирается без особых проблем, и, едва заглянув, замирает на секунду, видя отутюженную белую рубашку и аккуратный тонкий галстук с обычным «Виндзором» в качестве узла.

И, возможно, стоит и правда задаться вопросом почему именно его Гэвин видит самым первым в классе, но вместо этого он только чуть хамовато спрашивает:

— Углублённая химия тут?

— А ты новенький, — радостно замечает со спины лаборант, заставляя обернуться с кивком. В отличие от того саркастичного ублюдка, которого он видел хорошо, лицо лаборанта несколько плывёт перед глазами, и его дальнозоркость сейчас нихуя не в плюс. Сконцентрироваться на том, что мужчина средних лет с аккуратно подбритой щетиной и забранными в хвостик на затылке волосами выглядит несколько старше, чем студент получается не сразу, но всё-таки Гэвину это удаётся, и, быстро отыскав в памяти нужное имя он спрашивает:

— Мистер Камски?

— Верно, — достаточно дружелюбно кивает тот, и чуть щурится. — А вы мистер Рид, верно? Три года в продвинутом классе с впечатляющим средним баллом.

— Что-то вроде, — пожимает плечами Гэвин, рассматривая человека перед ним, вставая вполоборота и рассматривая обустройства класса, но пока он разглядывает оборудование, его глаз цепляется за чистую, белую рубашку и оторвать его уже просто невозможно. Однако, он находит в себе силы отметить особенность этого класса перед остальными кабинетами для занятий химией, что у него были прежде — А я смотрю, у вас выделяют деньги на оборудование, а?

— Ну, никто не хочет получить нового Уолтера Уайта, — хмыкает учитель, но его улыбки Гэвин не видит — он смотрит на того мудилу, который предложил ему очки перед всеми, и на то, как тот мило болтает с девушкой потрясающей внешности рядом. — Сегодня у нас лабораторная, так что тебе удастся опробовать местное оборудование в действии.

— Серьёзно? — Гэв приободряется, и, даже расправляет плечи. В лабораторных ему нет равных — он почти интуитивно чувствует исход каждой реакции, пускай и не всегда может толком объяснить почему она пошла тем, а не иным путём.

В груди скребёт желание показать этому правильному упырю, что тот вообще зря решил, что ему нужна помощь. Но, под разочарованным взглядом Гэвина место рядом с ним занимает та самая девчонка, с которой они говорили на перемене.

«Стопудово они встречаются» — в голове проносится со странной злостью мысль, едва задевая, и не сразу ловит себя на этом.

Встречаются? С каких, блять, пор его это вообще волнует?! Он что, малолетка которой только бы языками почесать обсудив кого-нибудь? Нет уж, в жопу это дерьмо, он не собирается расспрашивать всех и каждого ни об этом идиоте, ни о его социальном статусе — нихрена. И если он что-нибудь узнает то это только случайность и ничего более.

Парень растекается в мягкой улыбке, и Гэвин ловит себя на том, что хочет ударить его по лицу. Кулаком, а не раскрытой ладонью. Он хочет стереть эту улыбку с губ так, чтобы она перестала быть такой беззащитной, пропиталась болью, страхом или отчаянием, а карие глаза посмотрели прямо на него. Чтобы этот уебан не отводил взгляда и видел какие они разные.

«Бить людей — плохо», — напоминает себя Гэвин, встряхиваясь под вопросом учителя всё ли у него в порядке.

— В полном, — отвечает он с ухмылкой, и проходит в глубину класса, там, где одна из учениц, безусловно миленькая, стоит совсем одна и её стол совершенно удачно располагается рядом со столом за которым сидит этот засранец с абсолютно каменным лицом. Оно просто преображается, стоит ему только улыбнуться, и внутри от этой улыбки всё напрягается и теплеет, заодно скручивая комок нервов в животе болезненным чувством.

К своему месту его пропускают без проблем, и Гэвин падает на стул, знакомясь с девушкой — Тиной — и думая о своём.

Химия даётся ему легко. Гэвин и сам не знает почему трудный для большинства предмет вызывает у него радость от понимания, когда из сложной цепи удаётся вычленить конечный элемент, хотя, связывать свою дальнейшую жизнь с этим он не собирается. Проще всего, конечно, сделать вид, что его голова напрочь отбита мячом и уповать на спортивную стипендию. И всё-таки когда записывался на дополнительные по химии, то знал что даже если это у него отнимут — не страшно.

Не страшно, как когда запретили играть в хоккей, не страшно, как когда заставили выпустить обратно взятого с улицы котёнка, не страшно, как когда вынудили подарить собственного плюшевого медведя соседскому мальчику при переезде, потому что «зачем везти его с собой».

Не страшно и то, что в паре с обормотом с привлекательной россыпью родинок на щеке и тёмными глазами он не оказывается, хотя и неприятно. За столько времени Гэвин привык расставаться с тем, что ему бы хотелось, пускай и желание блеснуть своими знаниями именно перед ним, показать как он крут и насколько ничтожен саркастичный мелкий засранец неприятно давит изнутри.

С учётом того, что они в одном классе по химии это ему ещё удастся, без сомнений. И нужно будет хорошенько ею заняться, чтобы точно не оказаться хуже этого задрота, который наверняка отличник по всем предметам и все дела.

Есть только одна проблема — он крайне невнимателен и рассеян на этом конкретном уроке, снова и снова отвлекаясь на совершенного спокойного парня, сидящего справа, потому что невозможно оторвать взгляда от россыпи родинок на светлой коже щеки, сколько бы Гэвин себя ни одёргивал. Тот, словно примагниченный возвращается к нему, и приходится сесть в пол оборота, чтобы только не таращиться.

— Слушай, — тихо он обращается к соседке по парте, толкая колено девушки своим под партой и ловя удивлённый взгляд, — а этого как зовут?

Подбородок выписывает направление, чтобы ему не пришлось тыкать пальцем, привлекая ненужное внимание к его интересу этим парнем.

— А, это Андерсон, — хмыкает девушка сбоку. Тина, кажется её зовут Тина, припоминает он, и бросает быстрый, незаметный взгляд на дневник в цветочек, по расплывчатым контурам букв убеждаясь, что помнит её имя верно. — Коннор Андерсон. Местный умник, но добрый малый.

«Добрый?» — хочется переспросить Гэвину, но он молчит. Жалко, что всё такое нечёткое вблизи из-за забытых сегодня в спешке линз. Может быть и стоило принять чужое унизительное подношение, но Гэвин спокойно полагает, что очень даже перебьётся и без этого до конца дня. Всё-таки он сидит достаточно далеко от доски, чтобы хорошо её видеть, а то что ближние ряды букв плывут перед глазами это не страшно. Вон, Андерсона он видит прекрасно, и этого достаточно.

— Ну, может и так, — хмыкает Гэвин, качая головой, снова возвращаясь к учителю и его объяснением и думая о диком, странном желании протянуть руку и коснуться края белоснежного рукава, слушающего внимательно Коннора.

Вместо этого он не удерживается и пинает его стул прямо под партой, заставляя парня вскинуть на него карие глаза в немом вопросе.

— Прости, ноги длинные, — говорит Гэвин с ухмылкой, но, в ответ вместо негодования получает вопросительный взгляд и короткий, понимающий кивок.

— Ничего, — спокойный тон раздражает и Гэвин шикает тихо-тихо, что слышит его только Тина, с прищуром глядя на него и чуть качая головой. Того, как она одними губами шепчет «мальчишки», пока внимание целиком занято только и исключительно другим соседом по парте, не слышит никто.

Коннор, кстати, отодвигается, словно нарочно, чтобы Гэвин его не задевал.Это распаляет ещё больше, но выдав теорию они переходят к практике, и ему всё-таки приходится отвлечься. Лишь только после того, как пары заканчиваются у него находится время хорошенько обдумать странное желание прикоснуться к тому, кто его так бесит.

Бесит самим фактом своего существования. Такого с ним раньше не было, и мысли заходят в тупик.

Ну и к чёрту их.

«Завтра нужно будет выцепить снова этого очкарика и хорошенько встряхнуть за грудки», — думает Гэвин, уверенно шагая на поле и осматриваясь на всякий — вдруг ему удастся снова его увидеть?

Но до самой тренировки, куда его приглашал высокий парень там, в коридоре он так и не пересекается больше с Коннором и чувствует себя разочарованным. Словно ему кто-то пообещал подарок, но так и не преподнёс.

«Плевать», — думает зло Гэвин, когда бросает рюкзак на одну из скамеек, и пытаясь задавить жар внутри. Этот болван просто не достоин внимания, даже со своими уебанскими карими глазами и крохотными родинками на щеках, от которых он не мог сегодня оторвать взгляд в кабинете химии.

«Интересно, а под одеждой их так же много?»

Эта мысль, словно из ниоткуда появившийся заряд, разрывающийся у него в голове яркой вспышкой откровенной фантазии — ослабленный галстук Коннора болтается на шее под расстёгнутой рубашкой, и он сам вылизывает его шею медленными мазками, словно пытаясь собрать все пятнышки языком.

«А это ещё откуда?» — ошалело думает Гэвин, даже останавливаясь посреди поля, и переставая разминаться.

— Рид! — раздаётся сзади и Гэвин оборачивается, глядя на мрачного капитана с небольшим разочарованием. В этой школе что, все выше его?! Даже Коннор и тот на пару сантиметров обгоняет в росте! — Готов к пробам?

— Да, — хмыкает он, принимая брошенный мяч одной рукой и слышит негромкие переговаривания девушек, занявших места на трибуне болельщиков и посылает его в корзину, забивая с середины поля почти не целясь.

К чёрту Коннора. К чёрту переживания. И визжащих девиц туда же.


	3. Chapter 3

Ночью Гэвин спит плохо. Он много ворочается со стороны на сторону, постоянно пытается найти как бы устроиться поудобнее, пока в голове жужжат неприятно мысли о кареглазом уебане, который с таким равнодушием посмотрел на него, когда он пнул его стул, что внутри всё просто ощерилось вызовом.

«Этого недостаточно», — полагает каждая отдельно взятая часть, и не имеет значения, что Гэвин находит подобное поведение неразумным.

В конце концов, это была всего лишь одна жалкая подколка, и превращаться в одного из тех ублюдков, которые делают жизни аутсайдеров невыносимыми ему совсем не хочется. Вот только выбора у него особо то и нет — это Гэвин осознаёт потому, что за ночь так и не сомкнул глаз, пытаясь найти способ игнорировать слишком правильного, слишком чистенького парня, которого так и хочется испачкать.

Желательно сделать это собой — сравнением, контактами, руками.

Ему бы обходить того десятой дорогой, но внутри словно бешеный зверь, который протестует от подобного обращения.

«Показать что мы равны, убедить, что мы на одной ступени, дотянуться, даже принизить», — всё это крутится у него в голове на постоянном повторе, и, скрепя сердце, Гэвин соглашается.

Если выбирать между целостностью левого чувака и собственным ментальным здоровьем, он, конечно же, предпочтёт себя.Тем более, что совместных пар у них раз, два и обчёлся, так что можно особенно то и не переживать о том, что он успеет за это время по-настоящему превратить чужую жизнь в ад.

Из-за бессонной ночи все реакции притуплены, а голова словно в тумане, и выпитый дома кофе вообще не спасает. Зато спасает радостный гомон девиц, которые вчера присутствовали на тренировке.

В первые десять минут общения с ними невыспавшемуся Гэвину кажется, что они все на одно лицо, словно они клонированные копии друг друга. Он и обращается с ними соответствующе, будто они не четыре разные девушки, а всего одна, но слишком быстро мельтешащая перед его глазами.

— А сегодня ты придёшь на тренировку? — спрашивает какая-то из них, и Гэвин думает, что если он ещё и на тренировку пойдёт, то ему точно придёт хана.

— Вполне возможно, красавица, — белозубо улыбается он случайной, ловя всеобщий восхищённый вздох. В этом есть прелесть того, чтобы быть популярным — не так уж и важно кому именно ты отвесишь комплимент или улыбнёшься, если все примут это на свой счёт

Дамы сопровождают его с утра и весь день, не давая потеряться в коридорах новой школы, и каждая из них каким-то невероятным образом оказывается с ним то в одном классе, то в другом, и все они кучкуются снова, когда подходит время обеда.

Шума от их компании исходит много, но он является достаточно сильным раздражителем, чтобы откровенно задремавший на английской литературе Гэвин проснулся и даже сумел собрать мысли в кучу, занимая себя разговорами.

«Нужен кофе», — проносится в голове немаловажная мысль и Гэвин, хорошенькое её обдумав, соглашается. Кофе ему действительно нужен, особенно крепкий и без сахара, так, чтобы бодрил или кофеином или своим дрянным вкусом, что вернее.

Внимание полностью рассеивается на девушках, когда они заходят в столовую, но это лишь до тех пор, пока он не примечает белоснежную рубашку. Внутри всё напрягается, сознание концентрируется мгновенно, и будь Гэвин псом он сделал бы стойку, настороженно пошевелили ушами и даже оскалил клыки.

Последнее, впрочем, он и без того делает, когда их взгляды пересекаются, и по всей спине от затылка до копчика от вида беззащитного выражения лица протекает горячая волна, а всё тело напрягается. Как Андерсон умудряется сочетать в себе равнодушие и уязвимость — загадка посложнее настоящей личности Уильяма Шекспира.

— А, это ты, четырёхглазый, — фыркает Гэвин раскатисто, привлекая к себе внимание «умника» однозначно, чтобы тот не посмел отвернуться от него при всех.

Девушки замолкают, переглядываясь так незаметно, что даже слепой бы увидел — они ждут развития событий. Предвосхищают дальнейшие сплетни, и, наверное, даже планируют то, как и каким знакомым они в красках распишут всё, что происходило здесь, не в силах удержаться от соблазна дополнить всё особо сочными красками. Прекрасные свидетельницы провала Коннора Андерсона — вот как их называет сейчас про себя Гэвин.

— Меня зовут Коннор, — после небольшой заминки сообщает ему Андерсон максимально спокойно, когда Гэвин сбрасывает руку с плеча одной из поклонниц и делает шаг к нему, а следом ещё один. Он подбирается, словно зверь перед добычей. Словно вот-вот вцепится ему в руку зубами, сожмёт их посильнее, чтобы потекла кровь.

Внутри всё поёт от возможности увидеть блядского умника, говорить с ним, показать насколько Гэвин Рид хорош. Словно возможность ткнуть в то, что они стоят на одной ступени, пускай даже и разных лестниц, чтобы только этот уебан и думать не смел смотреть на него с той отвратительной снисходительностью, которая досталась ему в прошлый раз. Мелочное чувство заставляет пристально осмотреть юношу перед ним и фыркнуть презрительно:

— Да, я слышал ты редкий умник, — последнее слово он выделяет презрительной интонацией под оживлённое хихиканье девиц, окружающих его. Сейчас особенно остро хочется, чтобы они заткнулись, потому что он не хочет пропустить ни звука, который издаст Андерсон.

Тот молчит, не говорит ни слова, словно разучился понимать английский. Отсутствие ответной реакции раздражает ещё больше, нагнетая и без того опасный момент. Желание кинуться довлеет, но Гэвин сдерживается — потасовка в кафетерии не нужна никому из них. Да и размазать кулаки о чужую физиономию пока совсем не то, чего он действительно хочет.

«Чего же ты молчишь?!» — внутренне воет Гэвин, и снова осматривает парня очень внимательно. Все внутренности сжимаются от гнева и нетерпения, от мучительного ожидания, которое разрывается в голове словно бомба. Перед глазами всё немного плывёт, пускай он сегодня и в линзах, но его шатает от недосыпа, и, до того, как он успевает сообразить, с губ срывается повелительное:

 — Сделай мне кофе, задрот.

Гэвин и сам не уверен в том, что вообще сказал это, пока не слышит ах со стороны их новой группы поддержки. Да, сказал, точно. Не только у себя в голове, а значит, можно попробовать хотя бы так заставить этого долбанного механического человека выдать ему эмоции, вызвать на открытое противостояние.

«Он пошлёт меня нахер», — твёрдая, несокрушимая, казалось, уверенность подламывается, когда сморгнув, оппонент делает шаг к кофемашине.

За его ловкими руками с неожиданно красивыми пальцами Гэвин следит не отводя взгляда и сложив руки на груди, чтобы в случае, если кофе выплеснуть ему в лицо, успеть спасти глаза. Он запоминает каждый взмах, чувствуя как внутри передёргивает от отвращения, но не отворачиваясь, продолжает ухмыляться.

Шёпот девиц за спиной становится почти оглушительным и Гэвин готов повернуться и рявкнуть на них, потому что они настолько «тихие», что он едва ли услышит обращённые в его адрес проклятия со стороны Коннора Андерсона. А просить повторить того, кого ты только что оскорбил унизительнее некуда. Хотя в том, что Коннор повторит сомневаться не приходится.

Вот только тот берёт пластиковый стаканчик спокойно, словно там не налит кипяток, но до того, как Гэвин успевает открыть рот, чтобы наорать на идиота, ловкие пальцы цепляют салфетку, и предлагают напиток ему, обернув край так, словно Андерсон всю жизнь работал бариста.

— Твой кофе готов, — Коннор протягивает руку и смотрит на него выжидательно.

Сердце делает тяжёлый «бух» в грудине, заставляя истекать ненавистью всё его существо, и Гэвин угрожающе поднимает верхнюю губу, бросая сердито:

— Не смей попадаться мне на глаза, очкарик, иначе ты горько об этом пожалеешь.

Он хочет оттолкнуть протянутую к нему руку, но от неловкого движения крышка с кофейного стаканчика слетает, и всё его содержимое оказывается выплеснутым на собственную конечность. Мгновенная карма за то, что он не может сдержаться и не быть таким ублюдочным говнюком с человеком, который, по сути, ему ничего плохого не сделал.

Боль доходит до мозга с ужасающим пингом, и Гэвин не успевает толком её осознать или предпринять хоть что-нибудь. Только вскрикивает сдавленно от растекающегося по коже ожога, а уже спустя мгновение чувствует скользящую салфетку, собирающую остатки кофе и неожиданно сильную хватку Андерсона на своём запястье, который тащит его к умывальникам, и засовывает покрасневшую конечность под приятно-ледяные струи воды.

От такой снисходительной заботы сердцу становится больно, и, чтобы спасти остатки гордости и самоуважения, всё, что остаётся, это толкнуть со всей силы парня, который посчитал, что он сам не в состоянии справиться с этой проблемой и зарычать на него, чувствуя, как от ненависти горят уши:

— Проваливай, умник. Я и без тебя справлюсь!

Тот смотрит решительно и прямо всего несколько секунд, словно пытаясь найти в лице Гэвина ответ на какой-то свой вопрос, а не обнаружив его с тем же раздражающим равнодушием отворачивается, и спокойно шагает обратно к очереди.

Девушки, не скрывая беспокойства, обступают со всех сторон, помогают найти медпункт и отвлекают от боли как могут, но мысли Гэвина всё равно сейчас не с ними.

Почему? Почему этот дебил так сильно бесит его?


	4. Chapter 4

В каждой новой школе девушки облепляют Гэвина так, словно он манит их одним фактом своего существования, потому что он не делает для этого ровным счётом ничего. По той же причине время от времени парни спрашивают у него как ему это удаётся, и секрет Гэвина прост — ему насрать.

Со временем он научился извлекать выгоду из этого пищащего-галдящего столпотворения, и знает — им нужно поулыбаться, пошутить и пригласить поддержать их команду на соревнованиях, и, вуаля — у них есть преданные болельщицы, полные энтузиазма и желания привлечь к играм как можно больше людей.

Обычно общение с противоположным полом вообще не вызывает никаких затруднений, и в прошлый раз всё было, как всегда, пока в столовой он не пересёкся с Андерсоном.

Обожжённая, но обработанная рука уже и не болит вовсе, но он всё ещё потирает предплечье и останавливается кончиками пальцев на запястье, воскрешая в памяти удивительно крепкую хватку.

«Этот идиот сварил мне кофе», — эта мысль зависает между буйным восторгом чужим подчинением и жгучей яростью, от того что ему не дали отпор.

«Этот идиот сварил мне кофе, а я им облился как последний лузер», — голову обжигает смущением и Гэвин закрывает лицо руками, стараясь понять какого хрена его так бесит этот очкарик.

Да, он предложил ему очки, но, чёрт побери, Гэвину предлагали вещи определённо похуже в прошлой школе, до того, как удалось отстоять своё право на «место под солнцем», и он всегда был куда спокойнее, чем сейчас! Так почему же теперь он чувствует себя как собачка на привязи, автоматически пытаясь найти отглаженную классическую рубашку в толпе или убранные назад волосы?

Подобное сравнение приводит его в бессильную ярость и оказывает изнутри презрением к себе.

«Идиот сделал мне кофе, я им облился, а он помог мне», — в третий раз мысль не звучит ни на гран приятнее — теперь к восторгу, ярости и презрению примешивается стыд. Ему никак не взять себя в руки после инцидента, и он ловит себя на том, что вообще не слушает тренера, пытаясь выбросить этого очкарика из головы.

Вот только ему всё не даёт покоя нечеловеческое спокойствие, тотальное равнодушие с которым тот смотрел на него. Он словно робот, словно машина — даже когда Гэвин обжёгся, если лицо не приняло удовлетворённого выражения в духе «сам виноват», а осталось таким же уёбищно-непроницаемым.

Разве что взгляд изменился на сочувствующий.

И кому? Тому, кто беззастенчиво задирал его меньше пяти минут назад?! Никакого удовольствия от того, что вселенная наказала его противника. Никакого наслаждения тому, что с Гэвина Рида сбили спесь, и теперь у него есть как минимум на одну причину больше три раза подумать прежде, чем открывать свой рот. Чёрт, ладно бы тот злорадствовал, но ведь он кинулся на помощь!

«Да он вообще человек?!» — неистовствует Гэвин внутри себя, — «как долбанный андроид! Ни одной нормальной реакции!»

Воображение мгновенно дорисовывает ко взгляду волнение, и выражение лица делает таким искренним, что ему внезапно хочется пойти и побиться головой о стенку, чтобы вытряхнуть получившийся слишком ярким образ из головы и взять под контроль горячее пламя ярости, которое гневом заливает его внутренности в животе.

— Пошёл ты к чёрту, Коннор Андерсон, — бормочет Гэвин, утыкаясь носом в сгиб локтя и почти ложась на парту, таращась во внутренний дворик школы, который пересекает знакомая походка.

Этому куску отстоя даже делать ничего не надо, чтобы Гэвин его узнал — достаточно просто попасться на глаза, а там уже воображение чётче прорисовывает идеально выглаженную рубашку и строгие брюки, тонкие пальцы, сжимающие край учебников, и отвратительную оправу дешёвых очков.

Руки непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки, потому что Гэвин хочет взять и хорошенько потрясти за грудки этого идиота. Так сильно, что все его мышцы на руках напрягаются в предчувствии тяжёлой работы, вот только он на паре биологии, а у Андерсона определённо не этот урок. Пропуск, скорее всего, раз их отличник шатается по школе, словно неприкаянный.

«Блять», — думает Гэвин, отворачиваясь и натыкаясь на сочувственный взгляд Тины, — «она видела?»

Та придвигает ему тетрадь с лекцией, и становится очевидно — конечно, видела. Но как же хорошо, что подруга ничего не говорит по поводу того, что ему так сильно хочется вмазать этому проклятому умнику…

Когда он выдвигается домой его приотпускает, и он даже умудряется убедить себя в том, что вообще не выискивает белую рубашку в толпе, что уносит его воображение подальше, за пределы школьных ворот, на парковку. И не ищет машину, на которой может приезжать Андерсон тоже — вот ещё, словно тот был бы ему интересен. Нет уж, никакого внимания к этому невозмутимому ублюдку — он просто хочет поскорее домой, только и всего, ясно?

Уроки Гэвин делает с особым усердием, слишком много внимания уделяя предмету мистера Камски.

«Мне просто нравится химия», — фыркает он в ответ на колкость внутреннего мудака, который замечает, что он хочет утереть нос задаваке и выскочке.

И будильник он ставит на пораньше, чтобы прийти в школу до того, как туда явится этот вымораживающий его очкарик, просто потому что не хочет с ним пересечься, да только всё получается иначе.

— Смотри, куда прёшь! — рычит он наконец-то приподнимая задевшего его дверцей автомобиля Андерсона за грудки и сминая белую ткань как самый настоящий варвар.

— Вы ведь сами видели, что я выхожу, — спокойно парирует тот, слишком пристально глядя ему в глаза, словно бросая вызов.

«Да я тебя одним пальцем раскатаю», — злится Гэвин, быстрым взглядом отыскивая куда можно бросить парня. Правда, для этого придётся его отпустить, а разжать пальцы, сжимающие белоснежную рубашку задача неразрешимая.

Вокруг них опять толпа народа, и он шипит от пристального внимания. Не к себе — за столько лет легко привыкнуть, что даже расстарайся он изо всех сил, а он будет привлекать к себе внимания. Особенно сейчас — с индастриалом, татуировкой, и отрастающей долбанной щетиной, от которой приходится избавляться каждую пару дней и это особо-то и не помогает.

Чужое внимание к Андерсону — вот что по-настоящему бесит.

Жажда решить проблему с этим головастым ушлёпком один на один сводит его с ума, но просто не может устоять, когда его так сладко срывает, и стряхивает со своих рук, словно пылинку, и морщится.

— Тебя даже трогать мерзко, — фыркает он, скривившись и перехватывает чуть удивлённый взгляд карих глаз снизу вверх.

Внутри всё заходится огнём, и ему хочется смять, ударить, разрушить человека, поднимающегося с колен и отряхивающего пыль с брюк. Поднять его самому и, неожиданным порывом сжать в руках так, чтобы у того кости затрещали.

— Я буду внимательнее, — соглашается Андерсон и Гэвину хочется взвыть, зарычать, кинуться снова, хватая того за грудки и встряхивая несколько раз так, чтобы мозги встали на место.

Господи, да что же за ублюдок то, а?! Неужели нельзя нормально дать ему в морду и затеять драку, но не принимать любое говно, что он только скажет?!

Фыркает Гэвин по привычке, сутулясь и засовывая руки в карманы прежде, чем и правда снова решит потрясти «сломанного» Андерсона и починить так, как чинят старый ламповый телевизор простые пользователи.

Хорошо, что Гэвин сматывается с парковки, вроде как, чтобы успеть в класс вовремя, а не за тем, чтобы хоть немного постараться взять себя в руки в этом адовом учебном заведении, где ему предстоит париться пока отца снова не дёрнут в новый штат.

И, как бы ни хотелось, едва ли на это можно действительно рассчитывать.

Похоже, это будет самый долгий год в его жизни.


	5. Chapter 5

Приглядывать за Коннором становится чем-то вроде развлечения. Не то, чтобы Гэвин ловил от этого настоящий кайф, но если уж он и так не может удержаться и не смотреть, то почему хотя бы не получать от этого пользу?

Он называет это «наблюдением за идиотом», чтобы наверняка припомнить Андерсону любые его проёбы, которые он только сможет увидеть, и сделать их достоянием общественности, снабдив толковой порцией сарказма, шуток и сравнений. Всё что угодно, лишь бы увидеть, как обычно, безэмоциональное лицо искажается чувством, а тёмные глаза станут обращены только к нему, пускай и преисполненные ненавистью.

На второй — или третьей? — неделе наблюдений становится очевидным то, насколько Коннор неуклюж. Этот умник может решить любое уравнение за пять минут, но и запутаться в собственных ногах — тоже. Просто как нефиг делать. Словно ему вместе с гениальностью прописали в голове страшную способность к саморазрушению.

«Он точно не умрёт своей смертью», — с мстительным удовлетворением думает Гэвин, перехватывая явно собирающегося устроить свидание своего носа с углом парты Андерсона за шкирку и выравнивая его, с презрительным:

— Дай пройти, мечта утилизатора.

В ответ всегда удивлённый взгляд тёмных глаз, обрамлённых длинными ресницами, слабый кивок, и запоздалое «спасибо», брошенное вслед уходящему Гэвину. Ни вопросов, ни претензий, ни единой долбанной эмоции, которая дала бы понять — то, что он стал свидетелем очередного провала этого идиота хоть как-то задело Андерсона.

Увы и ах — даже близко нет. Паттерн работает только так, но всё же Гэвин не собирается уступать в желании сломать отработанную схему.

Когда он видит его в коридоре, часто в толпе людей, но отчаянно старающегося с ними не контактировать, внутри тоже всё звенит. От радости или от бешенства Гэвин не разбирает, просто позволяет внутри делать «труньк», какой-то струне, которая тащит его как на привязи желанием прикоснуться, оттереть от основной массы народа, и вдавить в шкаф и прорычать ему что-нибудь на ухо, в духе: «я же велел тебе не попадаться мне на пути».

В такие моменты внутри всё трепещет от запредельного восторга, бурного, яростного, неутомимого. Такого, что у него дрожат руки и горячеют уши. Они всегда смотрят друг другу в глаза в такие моменты, и мир застывает, позволяя ему как следует насладиться чужим вниманием, пропитывающим его полностью своим непониманием, удивлением — любым чувством, которое только хочет дать ему Андерсон.

В какой-то момент он ловит себя на том, что у него на постоянной основе с собой салфетка для очков, которую он не задумываясь протягивает Коннору, когда замечает, что тот ненароком задевает подушечками пальцев, оставляя некрасивые следы на стекле. Этот жест неосознанный, он просто протягивает ему салфетку, но, чтобы это не выглядело по тупому, добавляет:

— Очки протри, пока не стал причиной ядерного взрыва.

Они оба прекрасно знают, что в лаборатории нет нужного количества химикатов для того, чтобы действительно устроить локальный апокалипсис, но Андерсон ни слова не говорит об этом. Он только чуть хмурится, бросая на Гэвина странный взгляд, в котором из чувств только оттенки и ничего более-менее полноценного.

И всё же даже этих скупых оттенков Гэвину хватает для того, чтобы научиться в них разбираться. Поджатые тёмные губы, чуть поднятые широкие брови, едва заметная складка между бровей — всё это приходится отслеживать крайне внимательно, и за время наблюдений он не упускает ни одного из этих выражений.

Остановить себя и не становиться сталкером — вот настоящая проблема. И куда там Тому Крузу с его невыполнимой миссией! Он просто никогда не был Гэвином Ридом, который постепенно сходит с ума, сдвигаясь по фазе на ненависти к одному-единственному человеку.

— Ты такой беспом… — начинает он в очередной раз, когда Коннор, нагруженный учебниками каким-то невероятным образом умудряется зацепиться одной ногой за другую, хватая его за плечо. «Беспомощный» — звучит отвратительно мягко из его уст, и поэтому Гэвин поправляется, чтобы не звучать как ванильная рохля, а с искренним желанием задеть пытающегося самоуничтожиться умника:

— Бесполезный.

Фырканье подтверждает его презрительное отношение к Андерсону, который, кажется, даже пошатывается под весом учебников, и ему не остаётся ничего кроме как забрать стопку из его рук и направиться в кабинет, попутно замечая:

— Если ты кокнешь колбы я начищу тебе морду, — добавляет он, слишком явно, представляя себе такое же шествие с подставкой для колб или наполненными пробирками.

«Возможно, локальный апокалипсис всё-таки с нами случится», — проносится у него в голове, когда вслед ему летит растерянное «спасибо».

В ответ он показывает фак, даже не подумав обернуться, потому что стоит только повернуть голову, и всё терпение, всё спокойствие полетит куда-нибудь к хуям, сколько бы усилий не было приложено к тому, чтобы хотя бы попытаться сдержаться.

На паре он на Андерсона не смотрит, стараясь изо всех сил. Только на Тину, что сидит с противоположной от источника его раздражения стороны и глядит сочувствующе и недовольно.


	6. Chapter 6

До конца дня они с Коннором не пересекаются — их занятия не просто в разных кабинетах, но ещё и в противоположных частях здания, и к тренировке Гэвин уже сходит с ума.

Ему нужно, нужно, жизненно, блять, необходимо увидеть этого очкастого засранца. Невозможно нормально сосредоточиться на тренировке, пока взгляд скользит по трибунам, с которых другие учащиеся наблюдают за их занятием, и не находит даже приблизительных очертаний высокого тощего очкарика.

Гэвин осматривает их дважды, в надежде наткнуться на безукоризненно белую, выглаженную рубашку и хотя бы просто увидеть этого обормота, чтобы убедиться, что с тем всё в порядке и он не разбил себе, к примеру, нос, не вписавшись в дверной проём или задумавшись о чём-нибудь безумно важном.

И плевать на то, что Андерсон на тренировках не бывает вообще никогда, это совсем не мешает Гэвину искать его снова и снова, и в такие дни как этот чувствовать злость и разочарование, раскрывающееся внутри и обжигающее как электрический скат.

«Перестань быть таким идиотом, — посоветовала ему Тина на их общей паре литературы, — выглядишь как тупой малолетка, который не умеет держать себя в руках».

«Я и есть», — усмехнулся, подмигивая ей Гэвин и удивился — почему с ней так просто? И почему с Андерсоном так трудно даже просто держать себя в руках, не говоря уже о том, чтобы перестать действовать как ебанат.

«Палишься, просто феерически», — заметила Тина, но на вопрос с чем именно внезапно палится Гэвин так и не ответила, пожимая плечами и бросая взгляд в духе «сам поймёшь».

Только вот он нихера не понимает, даже когда Маркус пятый раз привлекает его внимание, когда они делают перерыв и он снова смотрит туда, откуда доносятся визги девочек-болельщиц.

Внутреннее кипение достигает своего пика вечером, но он слишком мало спал, чтобы позволить себе рычать от странной обиды, словно им пренебрегли, и, совершенно вымотанный и эмоционально и физически, Гэвин утыкается носом в белую, как рубашка Коннора подушку, обнимает её покрепче, почти до боли и позволяет Морфею нокаутировать себя к хренам, испытывая смутную надежду, что после того как он закроет покрепче глаза, то хотя бы во сне он выбьет из чёртового Андерсона всё дерьмо.

Чернота провала вместо сна не приносит никакого облегчения, и с утра Гэвин морщится, пытаясь привести себя в порядок. Нет сводящей с ума усталости, голова чиста и мысли прозрачны, но настроение по-прежнему где-то под землёй. Он просыпается ещё до будильника, им рой в голове гудит на одной ноте: «Коннор. Коннор. Коннор.»

Да, если сейчас поехать в школу, то, возможно, он сумеет дождаться этого говнюка на парковке и выбить из него всю дурь, наконец-то удовлетворяя собственное желание отомстить, расквитаться за вчерашние неоправданные надежды. И разве его должно волновать то, что человеку может быть баскетбол в принципе неинтересен?

На парковке нет никого, как кажется на первый взгляд, но машину Коннора он примечает с лёгкостью. Найти её хозяин тоже не составляет труда, потому что Гэвин слышит как глушат мотор и дверь закрывается за спиной её обладателя, а это значит, что у него есть время подкрасться мягким шагом, совсем незаметно.

— А вот и наш четырёхглазый! — радостные интонации срываются у него бесконтрольно вместе с широкой предвкушающей расправу улыбкой.

Карие глаза смотрят с неприятным выражением, от которого холодок пробегает по спине. В них нет злости, ответной ненависти, презрения — ничего такого, что смогло бы привести Гэвина в восторг. Вместо этого в них спокойное смирение с неизбежным, и вот быть именно «злом от которого нельзя улизнуть» неожиданно мерзко. Оно царапает неприятием, но остановиться Гэвин не может.

— Мистер засранец, — слышит он в ответ и замирает.

«Мне не послышалось? Не показалось? Он что… Он… Он только что ответил?!» — проносится в голове с тотальной неуверенностью, но в памяти эта фраза мгновенно фиксируется на сладостном повторе, и неприятие откатывается на задний план, уступая место наслаждению получения ожидаемого.

— Ого! Оно умеет огрызаться, — фыркает Гэвин, подбираясь изнутри как хищник, почуявший добычу.

Это не было приглашением сыграть в игру кто кого, но остановиться он попросту не может, даже зная, что пятящийся от него сейчас Коннор, скорей всего жалеет о своих словах настолько, насколько вообще может жалеть о чём-то этот ледяной человек.

Однако, такую маленькую победу так и хочется ухватить, прочувствовать, и следующая фраза должна бы закрепить успех, поэтому в выборе слов Гэвин вообще ни капли не сомневается. Они выверено колкие, острые, все как на подбор с целью уязвить Андерсона посильнее.

— Может быть твоя мамочка научила тебя даже матом ругаться, а, наш супер-правильный задрот? — он ухмыляется, щурясь опасно.

Предвосхищение драки — лучшее время. Адреналин уже гуляет в крови, кулаки зудят от желания соприкоснуться с чьим-нибудь лицом, а всё тело напряжено как для последнего в жизни рывка — разве не это самое прекрасное, что вообще может случиться с человеком? Поединок, в ходе которого решается кто из двоих сильнее, главнее, быстрее и хитрее, целью которого не является определить того, кто прав, но сильнейшего.

Всё разбивается о невозмутимое замечание Андерсона, после которого Гэвин столбенеет, словно его только что вырубили, и летящее вперёд, в ожидании столкновения с противником тело замирает на мгновение, после четырёх коротких слов.

— У меня нет мамы.

На него только что словно вылили холодной воды, заставляя прийти в себя. Воспоминания о смерти его собственной болезненны до сих пор, несмотря на то, сколько времени прошло с тех самых пор, и он не хотел доставлять такую же боль человеку, напоминая ему о самой печальной утрате в его жизни. Никому такого не пожелал бы.

Даже Коннору Андерсону.

— И огрызаться я научился сам, — добавляет тот ровно в тот момент, когда Гэвин готов извиниться.

От этого замечания ему становится капельку легче. Ровно настолько, чтобы опустить голову и почувствовать как угрожающая спалить его изнутри волна стыда щадит, просто продавливая совесть в хлам. Он отступает, словно его победили и теперь он готов скрыться с места преступления.

— Не опоздай на пары, Андерсон, — бурчит Гэвин невнятно, внезапно припоминая и сообщая то, что, собственно, его попросили передать ещё вчера, и что должно было стать нормальным предлогом для общения, не будь он таким блядским уебаном. — Коллинс просил сказать тебе, что завтра ночью будет полевая работа.

— Хорошо, — чуть пожимает плечами Коннор, и Гэвин уходит в смешанных чувствах.

Ему нужно хорошенько обдумать всё это. Привести мысли в порядок. И, может быть даже, обсудить это с кем-нибудь.

В голове явно вырисовывается картинка как он стоит с огромным плакатом на площади, гласящим: «Знаете, а я мудак, который не умеет держать себя в руках и не может ничего с собой поделать, когда видит Коннора Андерсона. А ещё я не умею держать язык за зубами и не прохаживаться на тему того, о чём понятия не имею. Подайте на деактивацию.» А под ногами совсем пустая коробка для пожертвований.

Рано или поздно, он верит, кто-то ему всё-таки подаст на это благое дело. А пока что Коннору Андерсону придётся чутка потерпеть…


	7. Chapter 7

Чёрт побери, это стыдно.

Так стыдно за себя ему было только в детстве, когда друг спалил его папку с порно, в тот самый последний раз, как они созванивались по вебке. Правда, теперь ему совсем плохо.

«Идиот, ну не мог ты спросить вначале у Тины, например, а?!» — костерит себя Гэвин мысленно и закрывает лицо руками, стараясь отдышаться и взять себя в руки.

Имея на руках все шансы навести справки о семье Андерсона, о его родных, о трагедиях, Гэвин не сделал из этого решительно ничего, полагая, что это повредит. Не тому, что он смотреть на чёртового парня без отвращения не может, конечно, а что его ко всем хренам сорвёт окончательно, стоит ему только узнать о том, что у этого умника полная и счастливая семьи и он горя не знает.

Не знает, каково быть кем-то другим.

Теперь же за собственную непредусмотрительность приходится платить стыдом от обжигающего воспоминания о встрече на безлюдной парковке в самый ранний утренний час.

Смущение мешается с горячим ликованием — этот бесчувственный обормот смотрел прямо на него, в глаза. Смотрел с вызовом, и от этого внутри всё замерло, сжалось, заставляя все органы ютиться под резко сократившимися рёбрами, пока сердце зашлось в бешеном ритме, выдавая как сильно Гэвин этого ждал.

Воспоминание о том, как он подошёл к этому придурку со спины тихим, крадущимся шагом, чтобы только не спугнуть свою добычу в месте, где не было никого заставляет содрогнуться ликованием изнутри — он как хищник, который загнал свою жертву, верно? Вот только Коннор решил ответить ему, дать отпор, доказывая, что он совсем не так слаб, как может показаться со стороны.

Стыд и неловкость снова накрывают Гэвина с головой, заставляя сходит с ума от неприятного чувства, что он задел тему, которую трогать не стоило. Да, он хочет уязвить, задеть этого отмороженного придурка, но не так.

Это — другая боль.

Недопустимая.

Ему совсем не нужно, чтобы Коннору становилось грустно, и Гэвин и понятия не имеет почему. Он просто знает что так — нельзя, и он больше никогда не заденет этого сам и не позволит никому другому. Просто не даст и всё.

Развалившись на кровати перед сном, он катает в голове моменты, когда он вжимал Андерсона в стену или шкаф, как хватал за руки или сжимал в цепкой хватке плечо, чувствуя под пальцами слабое человеческое тепло и, умиротворённый он закрывает глаза, позволяя Морфею унести себя в царство сна.

— Мистер засранец, — своим мягким, сводящим с ума обертонами голосом говорит ему парень, и Гэвин смотрит на него внимательно, злобно скалясь.

Внутри бушует ликование, страсть, ярость и презрение, которое не отпускает его ни на мгновение. Особенно тогда, когда Коннор говорит такие вещи. Такие беспощадно-восхитительные вещи, опускаясь до ругательств исключительно ради него, Гэвина Рида.

— Конечно, я засранец, — соглашается он, оттесняя Андерсона к машине, разглядывая его светлую кожу с маленькими пятнышками родинок и щурится, обнажая правый клык, — а ты думал, что я белая и пушистая овечка?

— Нет, мистер, — хмыкает Коннор в ответ и наклоняется к нему, мазнув губами по чужим. Гэвин впадает в ступор, он хлопает глазами, а тот всё смотрит за ним, смотрит, чуть прищурив тёмные карие глаза и хмыкает, — но я думаю, что ты совсем не такой идиот, как мне кажется.

Сердечный ритм ускоряется так, что становится сплошным белым шумом, скрывающим все звуки на один безумный миг, а уже в следующий Гэвин вскакивает на кровати и прижимает ладонь к бешено бьющемуся под пальцами сердцу.

Он обезумел? Сошёл с ума? Что это за блядская гейщина в его снах?!

Взгляд падает на сбившееся одеяло, смятую подушку, часы на прикроватной тумбочке, на которых синие полоски отображают время даже в такой непроглядной тьме, что скоро начнёт рассеиваться. На часах застыло четыре, и он знает, что надо лечь обратно, закрыть глаза и уснуть, но сон не идёт.

Не сейчас, не тогда, когда мягкий поцелуй, едва заметный, почти неощутимый обжигает его губы, заставляя всё лицо и уши гореть ещё отчаянней, чем если бы он позволил себе что-то по-настоящему из ряда вон, в духе, стащить с себя все шмотки и пройтись по школе, выставляя на показ десяток уродливых шрамов на спине и груди.

Сон не идёт.

Одеяло слишком мягкое, слишком тёплое, а без него неуютно и холодно, в конце концов! Он возится ещё с час, прежде чем проваливается в неприятную муть сна, пытаясь понять что с ним происходит и с чем вообще могут быть связаны такие сны, и вроде бы даже он нащупывает мысль, простую и понятную, объясняющую всё, но она теряется, когда безумный будильник вопит о том, что ему пора вставать и идти в школу.

И сейчас мысль о том, что он встретит там Андерсона не подгоняет его. Вместо этого он со стоном утыкается в подушку, чувствуя как воспоминание о предыдущем сне наливается одновременно с возбуждением внизу живота.

«Какого хера?» — задаётся вопросом Гэвин, стараясь отстраниться от образа Коннора, когда думает о мягких губах на собственных.

Нет уж, он не педик, это точно, да? У него нет гейской порнухи и не было никогда, да и парни его не интересовали. Девушки, правда, тоже не особо — так, только в качестве материала, чтобы сбросить напряжение.

У Гэвина есть прекрасная отработанная фантазия на подобный случай, когда сон уже пропал, а вот возбуждение накатило яростной волной, погребая его под собой.

Утренняя дрочка хороша тем, что не надо заморачиваться, и можно просто вспомнить какую-нибудь порно-актрису и представить себя на месте партнёра. Вообразить, что он трогает мягкое и податливое тело, скользит пальцами по груди и прижимает её к себе, толкаясь в неё с уверенностью, что ему будет горячо и сладко. Эта же фантазия проработана до мелочей, и Гэвин позволяет себе расслабиться, а мыслям нести его куда угодно, лишь бы он поскорее кончил.

В его воображении на него смотрят томно карие глаза с длинными ресницами, и он даже не успевает заметить как он сравнивает их тон с другими.

«Я видел уже такие», — соскальзывает мысль на задворках сознания, и оттенок несколько меняется. Даже ресницы становятся длиннее, такими, каких он никогда не видел ни у одной из девушек. Брови делаются шире, а узкое лицо раздаётся в скулах, заставляя его двигать рукой по члену быстрее и стонать глухо в подушку.

Поймать себя до того, как в мыслях упругое, женское тело под пальцами преобразуется в угловатое мальчишеское, оставляя тому только нежную кожу, Гэвин не успевает. Он узнаёт чужие очертания интуитивно, знает, что хорошо бы представить себе как он жёстко сжимает пальцами острые от выпирающих ребёр бока до синяков, а вместо этого думает о том, как скользил бы мозолистыми подушечками по спине, на которой, он уверен, не мало родинок.

В голове жаркие, умоляющие стоны, пока он толкается в собственный кулак, утопая в фантазии. Вот только то, как ласковый, высокий голос, повторяющий его имя становится тихим мужским, пропитанным такими невероятными интонациями Гэвин остановить тоже не успевает.

Он просто бурно кончает, слыша в знакомом Коннора нежное «Гэв», и кричит куда-то в подушку. Тело выворачивает долгой судорогой, и ещё одной, и ещё, пока пустота внутри не становится звенящей. Ладонь липкая от спермы, но Гэвину плевать. Сейчас не до этого, потому что его заботит совсем другое.

Что. Это. За. Хуйня?!

Он что, только что подрочил на Коннора, мать его, Андерсона?! Он что, только что представил, как трахает этого идиота?! Он что, совсем к хуям ебанулся?!

Крик меняется обессиленным рыком и Гэвин перекатывается на спину, продолжая прижимать подушку к лицу, до тех пор пока дышать не становится тяжело.

«Блять-блять-блять-блять-блять», — на повторе крутится у него в голове, а лицо краснеет так сильно, что его вполне можно перепутать с перезревшим помидором, и горит оно ярче сверхновой по ощущениям.

С ним же не могло такого случиться, да?

Не могло.

Просто у него никого не было и его фантазия зацепилась за ближайший объект. Вот и всё. Ничего страшного. Да ведь?

Стыд чуть приотпускает, и Гэвин отшвыривает подушку в стену, пытаясь избавиться от навязчивого образа, пока он выбирается из кровати, и смыть с себя фантомные прикосновения, пока он в душе.

«Нужно просто найти деваху, которая сможет мне помочь, — думает Гэвин с мрачной решимостью. — И перестать смотреть на этого блядского Андерсона. Никаких больше встреч. И с курсов химии и астрономии нужно выписаться как можно скорее».

Намеченный план его немного успокаивает и Гэвин закрывает глаза. Да, чёрт побери, так будет лучше всего, пока мозги не встанут на место.

Пока Гэвин не перестанет быть отравленным этой ненавистью к Коннору, которая заползла даже в его фантазию. Только почему там, в его мыслях, он не трахал его жёстко и беспощадно? Почему не тянул за волосы, заставляя выть, а нежно сжимал в руках, словно переживая, что может навредить? Почему наслаждался мгновениями, а не думал о том, что это прекрасный повод уничтожить Коннора как букашку?

«Похер», — обрывает свои мысли насильно Гэвин, натягивая на себя шмотки.

Точно, чем меньше он будет думать об этом, тем быстрее его отпустит. Это как рана, которую не нужно трогать, пока она не покроется корочкой. И ему пиздецки необходимо, чтобы она заросла, потому что вся эта гейщина охренеть как не для него.

— Ты всё ещё здесь?! — рычит недовольно отец и Гэвина переёбывает уже на выходе.

Он скалит злобно зубы и рычит в ответ, слишком занятый тем, чтобы выкинуть одного задрота из своей головы, вместо того, чтобы хотя бы попытаться не нагнетать:

— Не твоё собачье дело, ублюдок!

Глаза того, кого власти полагают его отцом, сужаются, и, наверное, это хорошо, что когда он приезжает в школу, почти опаздывая на пары, на его лице наливается новый синяк, а под курткой тело болит так, что каждое движение доставляет серьёзные неудобства.

«Да, блять. Будем считать, что это расплата за то, что утром мысли утекли не туда», — думает мрачно Гэвин, покрепче сжимая лямку рюкзака не на привычном плече, а там, где рука не болит. Да, это он сегодня приравняет к самонаказанию. Этакий вид селфхарма, который не совсем таки селф, но очень даже харм, да?

И наказание за то, что всё это время он не мог остановиться и перестать задирать Коннора Андерсона.

Ну, или что-то вроде того.


	8. Chapter 8

В отделе образования ему отказывают. Просто отказывают. Не то чтобы его там отшивали грубо или жёстко, но ему и без того обидно, что замечательный, отличный и просто идеальный план как заставить себя избегать Коннора-мать-его-Андерсона не сработает.

Ему даже не дают ни единого шанса, когда Гэвин пытается быть хорошим и просто спасти этого обормота от себя и собственной несдержанности.

— Какие угодно курсы, — настойчиво повторяет он, сжимая в пальцах лямку от рюкзака и глядя на смотрящую с сочувствием женщину. — Просто любые. Я согласен на что угодно, но только не эти два.

— Простите, молодой человек, — грустно вздыхает глава учебной части, рассматривая слишком пристально его синяк и Гэвин сглатывает. Если этого ублюдка вызовут в школу, то проблем у него будет гораздо больше, чем уже есть, а разбираться ещё и с папашей ему сейчас точно не с руки.

От этого каламбура Гэвину несколько дурно и он морщится самую малость, представляя себе пристальный взгляд, которым его одарят, если отца дёрнут сюда с военной части и заставят объясняться по поводу того, что у него на лице.

«И не дай бог он увидит то, как я говорю с Коннором», — внезапное осознание ударяет его словно хлыст, заставляя мысли кровоточить внутри головы, потому что добром это не кончится. Скорее всего кончится тем, что его всё-таки отправят в детский дом, а его будущему послужному списку не нужны проблемы, которые точно начнутся из-за необходимости находить своё место.

— Все места заняты, — продолжает она, и Гэвин натягивает капюшон, согласно кивая и быстро шагает на выход не глядя, сбивая кого-то с ног и успевая перехватить человека, которому не повезло до того, как тот упадёт.

— Прости… — начинает Гэвин и замолкает, наконец, обратив внимание на того, чью встречу с полом он успел предотвратить.

Весь мир замирает, когда до воспалённого сознания доходит, что в его руках — Коннор. Тот взмахивает длинными ресницами, что были сегодня в утренней фантазии, и Гэвина просто перемыкает. Время замедляется, и в каждую долю мгновения он думает только об одном — губы Андерсона такие же мягкие, как ему приснилось, или, всё-таки, нет?

Рот приоткрывается сам по себе, в безотчётном движении, а внутренняя сторона губ начинает несколько ныть. Предвкушение касания может свести с ума неподготовленного, но на краю сознания мельтешит простая мысль — нет. Нельзя. Стой.

Удержаться от того, чтобы поцеловать парня Гэвину удаётся только чудом, и тем, что по его щеке соскальзывают мягкие подушечки пальцев, очерчивая синяк невесомо. Простое касание неожиданно сильно задевает какие-то струны внутри, так, что он чувствует себя осквернённым.

Или осквернителем, что вернее.

«Лучше не касайся меня, чистенький мальчик», — прошибает следующая мысль его злостью на самого себя, и обретает странные очертания, когда срывается у него с губ, складываясь в совсем другое предложение.

— Не смей меня трогать, долбанный гомик, — фыркает Гэвин и отталкивает от себя Коннора, почти отшвыривает его в шкафчики и уходит так быстро, как только можно, но при этом не срываясь на бег.

Чёрт, да что с ним не так?! Почему он сказал именно это?! Почему из всех слов на свете, из всех подколов и обидных прозвищ, он выбрал самое уебанское?!

Ответ на этот вопрос очевиден, достаточно просто провести ассоциацию с синяком и понять, что это даже не его словечко.

Чужое.

Ужасное.

И интонации тоже совсем не те, с которыми привык говорить Гэвин — в голове оно прозвучало голосом отца, с его обертонами и хриплым рычанием.

И он назвал так Коннора…

Гэвин бьёт кулаком о ближайшую стену до тех пор, пока рука не начинает стрелять болью, а желание удариться о неё ещё и головой не отпускает ни на мгновенье, ведь, похоже, это единственный способ для такого еблана как он научиться держать язык за зубами и вообще не давать себе воли.

Весь день его гнетёт только это. В голове барабанами звучит эхо э уродливого, сорвавшегося предложения словно заставляя совесть рвать его на куски от стыда за сказанное, перемежаясь с попытками самооправдаться.

Да, пускай именно этот еблан с родинками по всему лицу ему приснился, и если бы не он, то ничего бы этого не произошло, и сделать всё сказанное виной Андерсона выходит плохо. Не выходит совсем, сколько раз Гэвин себе не повторяет — без этого идеального кретина ничего бы не случилось.

Ни обидного брошенного слова, ни горячей утренней дрочки, ни сладкого сна, в котором он прикасается губами к другим, мальчишеским, ни ощущения чужой кожи под пальцами, ни влетающих длинных ресниц, обрамляющих теплого, медового оттенка карие глаза.

За целый день должно бы приотпустить, вот только ночью полевая по астрономии, и от мысли, что они снова пересекуться становится лишь хуже.

«Мы будем изучать планеты в телескоп», — вдохновлённо рассказывала им миссис Джексон, и тогда это и правда звучало как потрясающая мысль.

Ночью выбраться из дома, потому что занятие, смотреть в телескоп на звёзды и слушать учителя — разве это не офигенно? Теперь, укладывая в рюкзак всё необходимое, от блокнота для записи до нескольких пакетов с чипсами и другими хрустяшками, он думает, что его ждёт один из худших вечеров на свете, а всё почему? Потому что днём миссис Джексон вывесила списки пар, в которые составила студентов с подписью, что никаких возражений не примет.

Итак, кому же могло повезти как утопленнику? Конечно, Гэвину Риду, которого поставили вместе с Андерсоном из-за слепой воли судьбы, когда они тянули жребий на последней паре по астрономии перед полевой.

«Нужно всего лишь продолжить его задирать, словно это ничего не значило», — самовнушение должно сработать. Просто обязано, потому что больше ему помощи ждать неоткуда.

Нет, в голове не проигрывается мягкое прикосновение на повторе.

Нет, пальцы не подрагивают снова и снова так, словно он сжимает чужую талию.

И, конечно же, нет, он не сунул только что плед в рюкзак, полагая, что в какой-то момент ночью может сильно похолодать, и кто-то из них замёрзнет сидеть на голой земле.

Внутри нервы скручиваются в тугой комок, путаются в ощущениях, и заставляют тихо сходить с ума от ожидания, когда можно будет выбраться из дома, попутно пытаясь совладать с прошибающим стыдом. Отца нет — он снова задерживается на работе к их общему восторгу, и потому можно будет не переживать о ссаженных костяшках, например, или новых синяках к тому, который уже наливается цветом на ушибленной руке.

Время летит слишком быстро — Гэвин нервничает, и из-за этого успевает сделать всё, что только можно. Даже на тренировку идёт и работает там так, чтобы вымотаться полностью, благодаря всех за то, что он выбрал настолько подходящий вид спорта и прошёл отбор под руководством строгого капитана.

После тренировки у него болят мышцы от приятного напряжения, и хочется лечь и дать себе расслабиться, но Гэвин тащится к машине, в которой уже лежит упакованный для полевой рюкзак.

Как «плохой парень» он должен опоздать, да ещё и не хило так, но вместо этого он решает, что куда продуктивнее будет заехать за умником пораньше, чтобы тот, не дай бог, не подкатил к их дома на машине и никто, включая внезапно возвращающегося с работы отца его не увидел. Нет-нет, заехать самому будет лучше всего.

К удивлению Гэвина ему даже выходить из машины не приходится — обладатель самых уебанских родинок на свете покидает родительский дом как раз тогда, когда он паркуется, и всё что остаётся, так это всего лишь ждать до тех пор, пока дверца откроется, и тихий баритон озвучит простой вопрос: «Можно?»

— А ты хочешь туда на своих двоих? — фыркает Гэвин, стараясь не смотреть на парня, занявшего пассажирское кресло и отставившего аккуратно рюкзак, со звякнувшим в нём телескопом под ноги.

Они едут в полном молчании, которое гнетёт и довлеет в воздухе, заставляя совесть грызть его интенсивнее.

Гэвин надеется, что станет легче, как только они приедут на место, но в тот момент, когда он примечает автомобиль Тины, который едет впереди и продолжает следовать за ним ничего не меняется.

«Нужно что-то сказать», — напоминает он себе беззвучно, но всё придуманное за день не годится. Слова путаются, отказываясь складываться в ровную цепь, и Гэвин решает проблему так, как может: набирает полную грудь воздуха и просто говорит то, что вертится у него в голове, стараясь не думать о том, что это всё звучит как бессвязный бред.

— Ты…хм… Блять. Ладно, я плох в этом, так что… Просто прости, блять. И всё. Я не хотел, — путаясь в словах, наконец, выдавливает из себя Гэвин, одной рукой крепко сжимая в пальцах руль, а второй беспрестанно трогая шрам на переносице подушечками.

Каждый раз, когда он нервничает, тот начинает ныть так, словно клюшкой по переносице ему зарядили не десяток лет назад, а пару минут.

— За что? — удивляется Коннор, и, чтобы удостовериться, что в его словах нет сарказма на парня приходится, наконец посмотреть.

Карие глаза глядят вопросительно, без насмешки, и становится очевидно, тот и правда не понимает за что именно извиняется его одноклассник.

— За сегодня, — уклончиво отвечает он, отворачиваясь от парня и излишне пристально глядя на дорогу, словно они едут не по пустынному полотну, а по оживлённой автостраде приближаясь к часу пик. — Я ляпнул не подумав.

— Но это ведь правда, — чуть пожимает плечами Коннор. — Мне казалось все знают, что мне нравятся парни.

От такого признания Гэвин автоматически утапливает педаль газа в пол и воззряется на него в немом изумлении, мигом забывая все слова, которые только хотел сказать.

Это что, скрытые подъёбки? Сарказм? Его записывают на диктофон или снимают на камеру? Какого хуя этот умник, подхватив слетевшие с носа очки смотрит на него таким спокойным и прямым взглядом после такого признания.

— Ты издеваешься? — не выдерживает Гэвин, чувствуя, как всё внутри леденеет прежде, чем волна злости снова окатит его с пят до головы.

— Нет, почему же, — почти равнодушно пожимает плечами Андерсон и кивает на зеркало заднего вида, — тебе стоит тронуться, пока не образовалась пробка.

Остаток пути до места они проделывают молча. У Гэвина тьма вопросов. Такое море, в котором запросто может одновременно поселиться кракен с Ктулху и ни разу не встретится друг с другом, но он не задаёт их. Просто пытается молча принять тот факт, что кто-то может так равнодушно относится к настолько значимой информации.

Андерсон же выглядит так, словно он что-то тщательно обдумывает — он чуть хмурится, двигает губами, будто в разговоре с самим собой, жмурится и кивает, прежде чем, наконец, добавить:

— Но девушки мне тоже интересны.

— Окей, — с трудом выдавливает из себя Гэвин до того как припарковаться за машиной предыдущей пары, которая будет делать наблюдения, и, подхватив рюкзак, выйти из машины.

К его удивлению их встречает их химик вместо миссис Джексон.

— Она приболела, — с загадочной улыбкой поясняет мистер Камски, выглядя так загадочно, словно он сам стал причиной её болезни и разводит руками. — Увы, к вашему сожалению эту полевую буду вести у вас я. Тем более, что миссис Джексон сказала, что у каждого из вас есть все инструкции, а моя задача лишь распределить точки наблюдения так, чтобы каждая пара проводила свою работу исключительно самостоятельно, так что ваша задача добраться до отмеченной на карте точки до темноты, за час после собрать все данные, отчитаться мне и со спокойной душой поехать домой.

Каждой паре выдают по карте с пометкой куда именно им предстоит двигаться, и взъерошенный от откровений и несколько злой от последней реплики Коннора Гэвин занят исключительно тем, что тащит оба рюкзака на себе, потому что Коннор, запнувшийся за корень, едва не расхреначил не только свои очки с носом, но и телескоп, который был убран к нему.

На их общее счастье Гэвин слишком проворный и успел перехватить нырнувшего носом вниз парня за шкирку до того, как всё закончилось плачевно.

— Господи, ты такой неуклюжий! — рычит он сердито.

Коннор оборачивается, глядя виновато и благодарно и ему просто приходится отвести взгляд, снова ощущая, как от недовольства горят уши. В голове эта робкая, несмелая улыбка проигрывается на повторе, пока они шагают к месту назначения.

«И девушки ему тоже нравятся», — жестко напоминает себе Гэвин, стараясь не дать увлечься этой улыбкой настолько, чтобы забыть разом и обо всём.

Точку прибытия они узнают сразу — там уже разожжён костёр и стоит небольшая доска с постаментом, для того, чтобы было удобнее делать пометки, а также тренога телескопа.

«Это будет ад», — тоскливо проносится в голове у Гэвина и он прикрывает глаза, пытаясь изгнать мысль, что в этом приятном полумраке он проведёт время с Андерсоном.

«Он просто мерзкий мелкий сучонок и я его ненавижу» — повторяет он себе, не обращая внимания на то, как ёкает сердце, при виде кутающегося в свой тонкий джемпер обормот, который не подумал о том, как может быть холодно ночью на улице.

Нагретая его собственным теплом куртка опускается на плечи Коннора до того, как Гэвин толком успевает понять какого хера он вообще творит, и буркает недовольно:

— Перестань зубами стучать. Бесишь.

— Спасибо, — звучит на полянке тихое, на грани слышимости, до боли царапающее сердце и врезающееся в память, пока тонкие пальцы сминают несколько длинноватые рукава, осторожно их подгибая.

— Завались, — фыркает Гэвин, принимаясь рассматривать лист с пометками того, что они должны сделать.

В целом, они даже не мешают друг другу — захваченный плед и еда помогают не продрогнуть к херам, пока Коннор со всей тщательностью фиксирует свои данные, пускай даже в какой-то момент Гэвина и самого начинает чуть подбрасывать от холода, но он мужественно терпит.

Его собственное задание, правда, не удаётся ему нихрена, и он бесится ещё сильнее, когда чувствует личный запах Коннора, который приятно щекочет ноздри, одновременно с этим опаляя стыдом за свою неумелость, и в желании защитить изрядно потрёпанную гордость он рычит:

— Отъебись ты, блять! Сбиваешь!

— Это делается не так, — невозмутимо отзывается Коннор, прижимаясь грудью к его спине.

Что? Ему, кажется, было холодно? Теперь тело горит так, словно его только что пихнули прямо в сердце костра, и трясёт его уже совсем по другим причинам. По тем самым, из-за которых хочется отмыться, попутно сдирая с себя верхний слой кожи, потому что это прикосновение не должно быть таким уютным.

Коннор Андерсон костлявый и горячий — всё, что остаётся в памяти у Гэвина, тщетно пытающегося призвать рассудок обратно, привести его в порядок и снова проговорить опостылевшую, дерьмовую мантру, которая, ко всему прочему, ещё и нифига не работает: «Я его так ненавижу».

— Ты просто взял не то значение, поэтому и не получается вычислить верное количество отрезков, — продолжает спокойно Андерсон, а Гэвин опять его не слушает, внимательно следя за тем, как пальцы с ровными, красивыми фалангами и аккуратными ногтями буквально танцуют по его корявым записям, без труда разбирая написанное.

Пожар становится вулканическим выбросом, и, прежде чем это станет очевидным, Гэвин отпихивает его, рычит злясь:

— Какой умный, а. Посмотрите на него, просто сама любезность, — сказанное это другими интонациями это было бы горьким признанием, но Гэвин презирает Коннора Андерсона. Он презирает его за то, что тот заставляет его сходить с ума. За то что тот не задевает его гордость, когда даёт свои советы. За то что тот такой правильный, такой чистый, и не стесняется его касаться, а сам Гэвин этого стерпеть не в состоянии. — Но если ты позволишь, я лучше всё-таки сам справлюсь с этим заданием.

Пальцы замирают, тело, прижимающееся сладко к напряжённой спине на секунду каменеет, а уже в следующую ему снова холодно. Даже хуже чем прежде, ведь пока его не обдали этим сладким теплом он и не знал насколько может быть морозным холодный ночной воздух.

— Прости, — соглашается Коннор с лёгким кивком, — да, конечно.

Он устраивается на пледе рядом с Гэвином, и тот старается изо всех сил не обращать на него внимания, до тех пор, пока снова не чувствует чужое тепло. Возмутиться у него нет ни единого шанса, ведь обернувшись, он слышит тихое сонное сопение, и видит как подрагивают во сне прикрытые ресницы за стёклами очков.

«Идиот», — бормочет Гэвин, стараясь как можно аккуратнее стянуть с него очки, чтобы те не мешали спать, и снова погружается в работу, наслаждаясь чужим теплом и чувством уединения, оторванности от мира. Вот так, в этот самый момент, пока у него на плече, прижимаясь к нему щекой посапывает самый раздражающий человек школе.

Так их и застаёт мистер Камски, который приходит поинтересоваться почему они так долго, и в смущении Гэвин стряхивает Коннора с себя, рыча:

— Да не трогай ты меня, чёрт тебя побери!

Коннор, кажется, вываливается из сна слишком быстро, и шарит по пледу в поисках очков, а Гэвин пытается усмирить бешено стучащее в груди сердце.

— Вы закончили? — с хитринкой в голосе интересуется мистер Камски, оставляя у него ощущение, что он знает буквально обо всём.

— Да, — фыркает Гэвин и морщится, отдавая свои записи мужчине вместе с сонным, совершенно беззащитным обормотом, и шагает прочь, только у самой машины осознавая что было не так.

Куртка, которая осталась там, на месте обзора.

«Ну и плевать», — думает он, когда тащится в душ и старается игнорировать тепло от последней мысли.

Его куртка.

На Конноре…


	9. Chapter 9

Все смыслы слова «сублимация» Гэвин познаёт в тот момент, когда принимает очередное дурацкое решение в своей жизни. Не видеться с Коннором, не контактировать, не задирать — всё это должно быть нормальной практикой, да? Всё должно бы улучшиться, стать спокойнее, его наконец-то должно отпустить.

Только это нихера так не работает. И всё становится ещё хуже.

Светлая кожа с россыпью родинок, перебирается в его сны, закрепляется там, сводя с ума вернее, чем постоянные школьные напряги, психоделические ролики и визг обезумевших фанаток, которые наблюдают за их первой игрой против соседней школы.

Во снах он притискивает Коннора к себе, сминает его губы страстно, уверенно, жёстко, прижимая того всем телом к шкафчику, и скользит пальцами по бокам, выправляя рубашку из брюк, чтобы, наконец, ощутить нежность светлой кожи, запомнить каждую шероховатость, которую только удастся отыскать.

Там, в мире грёз на поцелуи отвечают страстно и запальчиво, и длинные, красивые пальцы осторожно, почти невесомо касаются его самого, заставляя голову просто рассыпаться на миллиарды кусочков от непередаваемого удовольствия. Они равны, и там Гэвин не боится, что его собственное несовершенство как-то заденет чистенького Андерсона.

Во снах тот — самый настоящий дьявол. Искушающий, горячий, с яркими огнями, пляшущими на дне карих глаз.

Чёрт, он даже не протестует, когда ладони Коннора оказываются на его заднице и стискивают её, позволяя ему абсолютно всё.

Без преувеличения.

Всё, до тех самых пор, пока будильник не выкинет Гэвина из сладостного сна и не заставит сесть на кровати и поёжиться осматриваясь. Несколько недель жизни в этом городе, доме, комнате, а тут по-прежнему нет ничего его. После переезда минуло уже три месяца, и даже проведённый здесь день рождения, который остался никем не замеченным, не добавил ей уюта или ощущения принадлежности Гэвину Риду.

Возможно, всё дело в том, что замка на двери нет, и спать, как и прежде, приходится очень чутко, чтобы успеть уловить момент опасности, тот самый, когда в кто-то заходит без спроса.

Кто-то неконтролируемый в очередном яростном порыве.

Вот только эти сладкие сны увлекают Гэвина так сильно, что он не может вынырнуть из них, ведь попросту не слышит тихого, практически неразличимого скрипа петель. И платит за такую расхлябанность Гэвин болью в рёбрах, боках, или спине.

— Ты просто мелкий ублюдок! — рычит отец, в очередной раз замахиваясь, и особенно злясь тому, что сыну хватает наглости увернуться.

— А ты просто мерзкий мудак, — шипит Гэвин в ответ, группируясь, скидывая с себя негу от сладкого сна, когда он чувствует сильный удар.

Конечно, это Гэвин виноват в том, что так увлечён отсутствием Коннора в собственной жизни, что тот занимает всё пространство в его снах.

И это его вина, что он больше не пребывает в постоянной готовности дать отпор, и не имеет возможности сбежать прихватив документы, которые, совершенно точно ему понадобятся. Особенно когда он уйдёт в армию, а оттуда в доблестные полицейские ряды, чтобы отомстить подобным папаше ублюдкам, которым недостаточно той власти, имеющейся у них на работе.

И конечно же, кто ещё кроме Гэвина повинен в том, что во время товарищеского матча приходится закидываться обезболивающими, чтобы достойно отыграть.

Каждый мяч, который забрасывают в корзину встречается таким бурным криком, что ему хочется сжать голову пальцами и одновременно прикрыть ладони ушами, чтобы всего этого не слышать, но ровно до тех пор, пока на трибунах Гэвин не замечает знакомую, выглаженную идеально белоснежную рубашку и строгие брюки.

О том как Коннор мог оказаться на игре Гэвин себя не спрашивает, подозревая, что это заслуга Саймона, или кого-то ещё, кто попросту затащил парня сюда. Проиграть при этом свидетеле не хочется особенно сильно. Пускай даже этот идиот и не смотрит на игру, а читает какую-то книжку, сидя с галдящими от восторга девицами.

Гэвин ловит себя на том, что начинает улыбаться, после того как замечает их неуклюжего умника на трибунах, и знает, конечно, что некоторые из болельщиц примут это на свой счёт. Хорошо всё-таки, что они так удачно и удобно сели…

Матч они выигрывают с ощутимым перевесом. И конечно же, это не заслуга Коннора, из-за которого Гэвин заставил себя максимально сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

Конечно же нет.

Нисколечко.

Гэвин и Коннор ведь даже после не пересекаются, когда расходятся после матча совершенно разными дорогами.

Совсем.

И то, что спустя всего пару дней они оказываются стиснутыми, вжатыми друг в друга слишком тесно в крохотном школьном шкафчике никак не взаимосвязано с тем, что их взгляды встречаются всего раз, когда их команде вручают грамоту при всей школе. И с тем, что от взгляда этих карих глаз, от затылка и по позвоночнику бежит горячая волна мурашек.

В момент, когда они оказываются там, в шкафчике невыносимо тесно и болят рёбра, но это не имеет значения. Пока на него смотрят карие глаза, заставляя дыхание прерываться, неприятные ощущения на каждом вздохе — меньшая из его проблем. Чтобы отвлечься от вида россыпи родинок на щеке, от мягких губ в паре сантиметров от его лица, Гэвин вспоминает как подобное вообще произошло, что они с этим идиотом Андерсоном оказались здесь.

Их места для хранения учебников и спортивки даже несколько больше стандартных из-за ошибки заказчика, но это не имеет значения — слишком близко, так, что кажется, словно их одежда растаяла, ведь жар чужого тела Гэвин ощущает так, если бы они лежали вместе, в обнимку и совсем без мешающей ему ткани.

И он, разумеется, осознаёт, что любая его реакция на близость не пройдёт незамеченной, замирает на месте, изо всех сил стараясь не думать о влажных губах, к которым хочется прижаться, ухватив Коннора за грудки и прижимая к ноющим от боли рёбрам теснее.

Во всём виноват Манфред. Нет, на самом деле не так.

Во всём виновата Норт.

Или Камски.

Или его очаровательная девушка Хлоя.

Если, конечно, разбираться с самого начала, то становится очевидным, что главой цепи всё-таки является его отец, которому приспичило сорвать на ком-нибудь злость. И кто бы мог оказаться тем, кому не повезёт подвернуться под горячую руку, как не единственному оставшемуся обитателю дома?

Чёртовы прекрасные, сладкие сны, в которых Гэвин теряется насквозь и полностью. Он отдаётся им так, что можно подумать, будто они куда более реальны, чем жизнь, ведь когда его выбрасывает обратно, Гэвину совсем не хочется здесь быть.

Теперь у него и болят рёбра так, словно он пытался остановить разъярённого носорога, а не дать отпор свихнувшемуся папаше, у которого зрачки почти перекрывают радужку, выдавая то, что этот мудак снова находится под веществами. Как он умудряется нюхать при такой работе, Гэвин не спрашивает — красный лёд он и сам может достать при должном желании, так что у офицера вообще с этим проблем быть не может.

И ведь в прочее время тот старается вести себя как образцовый родитель, но когда отца срывает, то это хуже, чем оказаться запертым один на один в клетке с голодным львом. Жаждущий крови и утолённой мести за то, что Гэвин не оправдал ни одного из его ожиданий, уверенный до конца в своей правоте и ставящий себя над другими — вот то, с чем Гэвин имеет дело последние несколько лет, одновременно обрастая шрамами на теле и панцирем на душе.

Так что да, если подвести итог, то всё началось с его отца, с рёбер, что просто сводили с ума ноющей болью в оставленных на них синяках, которые дают о себе знать при каждом чёртовом движении рук и делают его раза в три злее против обычного.

А злой Гэвин Рид — неуправляемый.

Может быть именно поэтому он не смог не заметить того, как из кабинета химика выходит невысокая, но потрясающе красивая блондинка, и каким взглядом её одаривает глава их черлидеров. Гэвин не говорит ничего, просто запоминает эти глаза, полные невероятного чувства, которое, похоже, даже каждый жест Норт пропитывает особенной тягучестью, плавностью, выдавая охватившее её совершенно внезапно желание прикоснуться. Черлидерша делает шаг вперёд, чтобы, вскидывая подбородок, чётко и внятно поздороваться.

«Словно эта напускная бравада тебя спасёт», — хмыкает про себя Гэвин, качая головой.

Этим цирком можно обмануть разве что слепого, или ребёнка. Ну, или тех, кому нет никакого дела, но Гэвин совсем не тот человек, кто не смотрит, не замечает и не запоминает такое. О, нет, он оставляет в своей памяти любую информацию, которая однажды может спасти ему шкуру.

Он слишком часто переезжал, и прекрасно знает, что в первую очередь нужно понять что и как здесь устроено, если хочешь оставаться в безопасности.

И именно поэтому, когда Гэвин, встретив Андерсона в коридоре, просто не может заставить себя пройти мимо и в очередной раз вжимает того в стенку, городя какую-то чушь о чистеньких идеальных мальчиках, одновременно с этим почти незаметно касаясь большими пальцами выступающих из-под ворота рубашки ключиц, и Норт подлетает к нему с намерением прекратить этот хаос, то в ответ на все её крики он замечает ядовито:

— А разве тебя теперь интересует что-то кроме супруги Камски?  
Норт замирает, словно её огрели по голове, прежде чем сообразить, что произошло и уже после, впадая в сумасшедшую ярость кинуться на него.

— Ах ты грёбаный ублюдок! — злобный крик слышит совершенно каждый в радиусе сотни метров. — Ты долбанный извращенец, думаешь, что можешь трепать языком обо всём, о чём только пожелаешь?!

Маркус перехватывает девушку до того, как Гэвину приходится решать в какой момент ему предстоит перестать обороняться, чтобы она пришла в себя.

— Хватит! — одёргивает он с опасными нотками в голосе и одаривает Гэвина таким взглядом, что тот неохотно подчиняется, отпуская Коннора, и, нахмурившись, отходит на несколько шагов.

— Если я ещё раз увижу подобное, то ты будешь отстранён от тренировок до Рождества, — серьёзно продолжает Маркус, и ему едва удаётся удержать себя в руках, чтобы ещё и на него не сорваться.

— К чёрту, — фыркает Гэвин, неловко закидывая рюкзак на плечо, и шагая прочь из долбанного коридора с проклятыми шкафчиками, Коннором, Норт и всеми остальными.

И он и правда старается избегать Коннора, потому что его, блять, просто срывает. Невозможность контролировать приступы звенит в голове гонгом напоминающим о собственной опасности для окружающих, а уверенность в том, что он у самой черты перед тем, как стать таким, как его папаша, заставляет некоторое время сторониться людей в принципе.

Он — бомба с выдернутой чекой, которая может рвануть в любой момент, и некому будет крикнуть окружающим: «Ложись!»

Эти чувства неуправляемы так же, как и сам Гэвин. Особенно из-за ноющих рёбер, на которых едва-едва начинают тускнеть синяки. Хорошо, что этого никто не видит, а тренировки он нещадно пропускает, пока вся эта «прелесть» не сойдёт.

Вот только всё это не может продолжаться вечно, потому что, к примеру, сегодня, у них нет химии, а значит есть целый свободный час, в который можно заняться чем угодно. Например, залипнуть в очередную стрелялку на телефоне, почитать новости или просто изучить их изменения в расписании на следующий семестр, чтобы запомнить новые дни, в которые ему придётся сохранять максимальное спокойствие и стараться даже взглядами с Андерсоном не пересекаться.

Увлечённый именно последним делом, он шагает по коридору, и просто не успевает ничего предпринять, когда, оторвав взгляд от нового расписания, он встречается глазами с Коннором.

С Коннором, болтающим с кем-то тихо по телефону.

На бледных щеках Андерсона разлился мягкий румянец, подчёркивая родинки особенным цветом, и теперь он выглядит таким смущенным, каким Гэвин никогда его прежде не видел. Он разговаривает с кем-то по телефону, бормочет невнятно, словно влюбившийся, отчаянно и неумело флиртующий, и в один миг мир вокруг темнеет.

А когда чернота рассеивается, он обнаруживает, что не просто вжимает Коннора в распахнутый шкаф, а запихивает туда целиком, рыча что-то совершенно ускользающее от собственного разума, наверняка страшно обидное.

В коридоре раздаются шаги, и Гэвин слышит голос Маркуса. До того, как до него доходит что именно он делает, их в шкафчике уже становится двое.

И вот теперь, Гэвин смотрит на подрагивающие ресницы и приоткрытый влажный рот, чувствуя другое тело своим так, словно одежды между ними нет. И каждая его реакция становится до безумия очевидной. И то, что внутри прокатывается волна дрожи, а тело реагирует на подобную близость соответствующим образом.

Да, его наливающийся стояк, вжимающийся в бедро Коннора, едва ли может быть незамеченным…

К лицу приливает кровь так обжигающе сильно, что кажется — Гэвин вот-вот вспыхнет от стыда, как подожжённая спичка. Ещё и губы ноют от подавляющего желания сократить расстояние между их лицами, и, наконец, узнать — такие ли тёмные губы Коннора мягкие, как во сне, или всё-таки нет?

Рот приоткрывается, и Гэвин, словно в режиме замедленной съёмки слышит, как тот набирает воздуха в грудь, чтобы закричать, возмутиться, привлечь к себе внимание проходящего мимо них капитана.

Он чувствует прикосновение к своей футболке горячей ладони, и в первый миг Гэвин даже думает, что обжёгся, и только в следующую, что Андерсон выпихнет его из шкафчика и без того станет ясно, что Коннора он всё-таки задирал. Стоило бы сказать, что времени на раздумья у него нет именно из-за этого, и лучше всего было бы и правда заткнуть чужой рот поцелуем.

Расстояние между губами сокращается до нескольких миллиметров, и он буквально чует окутывающий его изнутри мягкий индивидуальный запах Коннора, от которого пахнет мандаринами и песочным печеньем, он ощущает тепло его губ своими и ловит такой же медленный, как и вдох, выдох, и следит за подрагивающими ресницами, словно заворожённый.

Коннор выше его, и для того, чтобы в случае неприятности можно было быстро сделать вид, что они просто здесь целуются, Гэвин быстро соскальзывает ладонью по его спине и зарывается пальцами в короткие прядки, явно поддерживаемые небольшим количеством геля, и сжимает их самую малость.

Хуже всего то, что как раз тогда, когда шаги и голос Маркуса начинает постепенно отдаляться, взгляд Коннора наливается пониманием. И Гэвин едва сдерживает себя от того, чтобы ударить его, отомстить за причинённое ему унижение.

За то, что он так пропадает в каком-то придурке, который даже не может прожить неделю без того, чтобы не разбить очки.

За то, что он готов терпеть боль в синяках на рёбрах и боках, пока Коннор вжимается в него так тесно в этом дурацком шкафчике.

За то, что он снится ему каждую проклятую ночь, заставляя выныривать из снов до того, как всё зайдёт в них слишком далеко и отец может узнать, что есть кто-то особенно небезразличный отпрыску. И, как всегда, попытается сделать его «сильнее», сломав или уничтожив их странное, но всё же приятное ему взаимодействие..

— Ты… — начинает Коннор едва слышно, и Гэвин определённо не хочет знать продолжения этой фразы. Просто не хочет.

Чем бы она ни кончилась, она просто его уничтожит, поэтому, едва услышав теряющиеся шаги за поворотом, дверь распахивается от сильного толчка локтем и Гэвин, убирая руку с затылка Коннора, вываливается, вдыхая свежий прохладный воздух и чувствуя некоторое сожаление от того, что больше не ощущает запаха печенья и мандаринок, пробивающийся сквозь слабый запах то ли одеколона, то ли дезодоранта.

Ему плохо, и сил не хватает ни на что, кроме предупреждения: «Скажешь кому-то — убью», и скрыться из поля зрения Андерсона как можно скорее, чтобы избавиться от возбуждения, которое прокатывается по всему его телу. Нужно просто не думать о том моменте, когда растерянно глядящие на него карие глаза, обрамлённые длинными ресницами приобретают выражения понимания того, что происходит с ним.

«Блядский умник. Блядский шкафчик! Блядская жизнь…» — на повторе застревает у Гэвина в голове, и он позволяет злости захватить себя, когда сбегает с оставшихся пар, наплевав на возможные последствия в лице отца. Если ему настучат, то болеть у него будут не только рёбра и костяшки, потому что он снова попытается дать отпор, и, возможно, наконец сбежит из этого ада.

Так хочется умереть.

Или убить кого-нибудь.

Или поцеловать.

Кого угодно.

Коннора.

Блять.


	10. Chapter 10

В избегании нет ничего сложного, на первый взгляд. Спроси кого хочешь — держаться подальше от неприятного человека, который испытывает к тебе ровно те же самые чувства, должно быть наипростейшим занятием на свете после сна, просто из-за того, что вы оба заинтересованы в том, чтобы видеться как можно реже. Гэвину, по крайней мере, кажется, что в этом не должно быть ничего трудного, пока до воспалённого сознания не доходит, что он начинает натыкаться на долбанного зубрилу буквально повсюду.

Стоит только повернуть голову или случайно бросить взгляд поверх толпы, как каким-то неведомым образом в поле зрения оказываются мягкие прядки, которые он пропускал через пальцы, когда отстранялся от грёбанного заучки в грёбанном шкафчике.

Достаточно шагнуть в какую-нибудь аудиторию, не глядя ни на её номер, ни на обитающий там класс, как взгляд мгновенно выхватывает белую рубашку и массивную чёрную оправу очков с похожих на те, что были у самого Гэвина когда-то в детстве.

При условии хренового зрения и забытых линз, он видит Коннора-мать-его-Андерсона в каждом проходящем белом парне. Не важно во что тот одет и как двигается, ведь замутнённый сильными эмоциями рассудок достраивает вообще не то к пойманному мимолётно образу.

Поэтому Гэвин не только не забывает таскать с собой линзы, но и берёт ещё одну сменную пару на всякий случай, потому что жить в мире «меня окружает долбанный Коннор» - словно смешать тиоцианат ртути и дихромат аммония, поджечь, и молиться о том, чтобы не отравиться на этот раз.

Вот только он уже и без того полностью отравлен долбанным Андерсоном, и теперь всё что остаётся — надеяться, что Гэвин Рид несколько более токсичен и в состоянии исцелить себя сам.

Это похоже на безумие, настоящее сумасшествие, фиксацию на одном человеке, которого по-звериному хочется встряхнуть от всей души, пристально заглянуть в глаза и присвоить того себе, вне зависимости от того нравится тому или нет. Гэвин вот, от подобной идеи совсем не в восторге, и от того, что он не в состоянии себя контролировать — тоже. Настолько, что хочется запрокинуть голову и выть, словно волк, пугая всех и вся и говоря окружающим — я тот самый, кто окончательно рехнулся, просто не обращайте внимания.

И вот, собственно, это и делает, но исключительно внутри себя.

И легче совсем не становится.

Особенную трудность составляют уроки астрономии и дополнительные пары по углублённой химии, потому что там увиливать от Коннора попросту невозможно. Гэвин был бы и рад, правда, но повторный визит к заместителю по образовательной работе не даёт ему ровным счётом ничего, кроме всё того же сочувствующего взгляда и тех же слов — никто не может с ним поменяться до конца этого года, а остальные классы под завязку забиты, и тут уже ничего не поделаешь.

— Механический псевдочеловек, съеби с дороги, — рычит Гэвин, когда они случайно пересекаются в узком проходе между партами в кабинете химии и он отталкивает Коннора резко и подальше, чтобы не дай бог не позволить себе утонуть в чужом запахе, который сводил с ума в тесном шкафчике, или заглянуть в поглотившие, укравшие его разум — сколько бы его ни было в отбитой черепной коробке — глаза.

Приподнять идиотского умника над полом и зарычать на него «верни мне меня» было бы крайне тупо, так что лучший способ поступать так же грубо, как и до этого, а то и похуже.

И не имеет никакого значения, что по подкорке памяти всё равно скользит образ парня с приоткрытым ртом, внимательно рассматривающим его в полумраке, разрываемом несколькими полосами света, пробивающегося через отверстия в шкафчике.

Тот послушно делает шаг назад, но его взгляда Гэвин не видит, потому что не смотрит, отводя от греха подальше глаза.

Внутри, словно программа, которая запустит механизм саморазрушения. Для этого нужно только взглянуть в лицо тому, к кому Гэвин прижимался стояком, вдыхая индивидуальный запах, с запальчивостью безумца, что отчаянно пытается сохранить в себе крохи здравого смысла. И стоит ему ещё раз взглянуть на тёмные губы, как он не выдержит и точно прижмёт обормота так тесно, как только сможет при всём честном народе, и поцелует, совершенно безнравственным и беспощадным образом вылизывая вкус с чужих чуть обветренных губ — чувственно, горячо, страстно. Без надежды на взаимность, но хотя бы донося всё то, что сжирает его заживо изнутри.

И к хренам калеча свою потрёпанную гордость.

— Рид и Андерсон в паре, — заявляет спокойный голос мистер Камски, и Гэвин вскидывается.

— Какого?! Я не собираюсь работать с этим… — начинает он, стараясь подобрать достаточно жёсткий эпитет, чтобы уязвить ничего не сделавшего ему парня, который совсем не виноват в том, что Гэвин горит изнутри, сходит с ума, крошится всем существом именно на нём. Все попытки, конечно, проваливаются.

— Вам лучше не спорить, — мягко замечает учитель, посылая одну из своих опасных улыбок, от которых внутри всё застывает. Всё, кроме трепетного и острого чувства, заставляющего сердечную мышцу дрожать так, словно у него тахикардия.

Ладно, окей, предположим, что Гэвин и правда понимает почему двух лучших в предмете учеников на контрольной объединяют, но ему тоже от этого ничуть не легче! Мазохистическая практика, целью которой станет или полное уничтожение безумного и неконтролируемого влечения, либо самого человека.

«Гэвин Рид против своих чувств, — с тоской обозначает этот раунд некто в его голове, внезапно, голосом Коннора, — уникальное шоу! Не пропустите!»

— Я буду работать один, — фыркает Гэвин, доставая учебники и развеивая наваждение, говорящие особенным для него уебанским голосом.

— Лабораторная рассчитана на двоих, мистер Рид, — добавляет откровенно издеваясь химик и Гэвин бросает на него долгий подозрительный взгляд. — Я не приму её, если она не будет сделана в паре или не выполнена в срок.

«Блять», — срывается откровенное, полное чувства и совсем тихое с губ, и приходится заставить себя подойти ближе, рассматривая формулу на доске, оборудование, нужное им для проведения опыта и вмятину на парте — что угодно, кроме Коннора, на которого посмотреть действительно хочется.

И не хочется одновременно.

Все эти взгляды чреваты тотальным разрушением или изнутри или снаружи, и оба варианта откровенно так себе, поэтому Гэвин просто опускает голову пониже, когда возвращается к их парте и сильно сутулится, чтобы только не пересечься с Коннором случайно взглядами и не сойти с ума.

— Я проведу расчёты первой части, — спокойно предлагает ему голос, пробирающий трепетом до самых костей.

Нужно сцепить зубы, чтобы не застонать от того, как Коннор воздействует на его нервишки, и Гэвин сжимает челюсти покрепче, заставляя смотреть себя на что-нибудь отвратительное, чтобы только не зацикливаться интонациях Андерсона, от которых мурашки бегут по коже.

Ворох воспоминаний об отце помогает так же хорошо, как памятка о том, что физическая составляющая важнее. Например, синяки на рёбрах, которые болезненно ноют, стоит ему сложить руки на груди.

— Идёт, — фыркает презрительно Гэвин, принимаясь проводить опыт по смешиванию двух веществ в пробирках, чтобы определить какое из них где.

Обозначенная тактика работает, что неожиданно.

«Я думал, будет сложнее», — успевает порадоваться этому факту Гэвин, даже немного расслабляясь, выпрямляясь, увлечённый своим делом и сосредоточившийся целиком на представленной учителем формуле.

И всё отлично ровно до того момента, пока, задумавшийся о своём, Гэвин не ощущает на запястье прикосновение нежной ладони потянувшегося за чем-то Коннором.

Мягкое тепло прожигает его собственную руку просто до кости, словно от него сползает к хренам кожа, расступаются мышцы и сосуды, обнажая и подталкивая к теплу ниточки нервов. От этого прикосновения концентрация на проводимом опыте полностью теряется и Гэвин поднимает взгляд, задерживая дыхание.

Уши опаляет стыдом, и впервые жар докатывается до щёк, заставляя его краснеть, пока внутри всё переворачивается и закручивается в какие-то ужасные узлы от пронзительного взгляда карих глаз.

Это так неприятно, так больно, и, вместе с тем так сладостно, что единственная доступная в этой ситуации опция — вскинуть повыше подбородок и ухмыльнуться, обнажая длинноватые клыки, защищаясь от умопомрачительной нежности.

— Что, уже закончил, четырёхглазый?

— Ты невнимательно зафиксировал реакцию, — отзывается мягко, спокойно, совершенно непробиваемо этот пластиковый манекен, которому вообще, похоже, плевать на то, что случилось между ними в шкафчике.

Для симпатичного подобия человека, с блядскими родинками на щеке и щенячьим взглядом, нихуяшеньки не изменилось из-за того, что какой-то идиот прижимался к нему стояком, и ему попросту плевать, пока Гэвин тут сходит с ума.

Новая порция ярости обжигает внутренности, превращая уязвимую доверчивость в гнев, и вынуждая пойти на крайние меры, чтобы банально спастись от всего, что делает таким беспомощным.

— Я был пиздецки внимателен, уродец, — рычание выходит неожиданно раскатистым, привлекая к ним внимание всего класса, но Коннор смотрит только на него.

Слишком пристально, слишком внимательно, так, словно пытается найти на лице что-то способное разъяснить ему всё, что происходит с Гэвином Ридом.

Руки действуют ещё до того, как он успевает осознать неожиданный защитный жест. Гэвин понимает, что его кулак летит прямо в лицо Коннору внезапно и растерянно, как и то, что он ничего не может сделать, чтобы себя остановить.

Помощь приходит оттуда, откуда он бы и не подумал её ждать — запястье перехватывает учитель, и Гэвин облегчённо выдыхает. Он не успел навредить — это важно. Даже важнее того, что не смотря ни на что, он не сдержался, уподобляясь своему отцу в неоправданной и неразумной жестокости.

— Заканчивайте по отдельности, — с непробиваемой улыбкой велит мистер Камски, и остаток урока Гэвин всё-таки делает то, чего так боялся всё это время.

Он сходит с ума.

Обычно злость играет на руку — повышенная концентрация, адреналин, скорости реакций — всё это хорошо для любого вида спорта, кроме, конечно, шахмат.

Только съехавший Гэвин — никчёмный.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Перерыв! - объявляет уверенным рыком Маркус, после того, как Гэвин пропускает очередной пас, укатившись в собственные мысли, словно перекати-поле, и от этого ещё более стыдно. Никогда прежде он не был бесполезным в командной игре, предоставляя это право другим, а сегодня...

Из рук всё в самом буквальном смысле валится, его внимание то и дело утекает вслед за мыслями, и, как бы ни старался Гэвин следить за ходом игры, он чувствует себя наркоманом, который без дозы потерял решительно всё, что у него есть.

Эта оглушительная ярость, которая затопила его на уроке, должна была бы после найти выход здесь, на поле, но вместо этого Гэвину стыдно. Он не прекращая проклинает себя за то, что не может держать свои руки при себе, не может остановиться и собраться когда следует. Словно его мозг - настолько нестабильная субстанция, что пересобирается снова и снова, как особенно продвинутый вирус.

“Может быть отец не так уж и не прав, полагая, что наши слабости делают нас уязвимее? Может быть он прав, и нужно избавиться от этого безумия, пока оно не поработило меня? Вырвать Коннора из груди. Звучит неплохо”, - заключает он, совсем не слушая наставлений Манфреда по поводу его изменившейся манеры игры.

“Изменившаяся манера игры” - так их капитан называет генеральный проёб в лице Гэвина сегодня. Неожиданно мягкое определение для того, кто не гнушается самых разных эпитетов на поле. Не иначе как влияние его белобрысого друга, от которого несёт пацифизмом. В прошлой школе это бы назвали совсем по-другому - жёстко и беспощадно, и, возможно, Гэвину бы стало стыдно.

Хотя, если подумать, не из-за слов, а из-за возложенной на него ответственности, с которой, конечно же, Гэвин как всегда проебался.

Сейчас ему вообще наплевать. Не надо было ждать от него чуда, да? Он же Гэвин Рид, и едва ли может оказаться достаточно хорошим игроком, чтобы, несмотря ни на что, удержать своё место. Смирение захватывает власть над прочими чувствами - азартом, амбициозностью, желанием узнать себе цену, и, по всей видимости, Маркусу это тоже очевидно.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза несколько секунд, и Гэвин не делает попыток оправдать свою дерьмовую игру или защитить пострадавшую гордость. На самом деле он уже смирился с тем, что вылетит из команды, и тогда отец не сможет отнять у него этого. И, наверное, Маркус понимает это по его взгляду.

\- Отоспись, Рид, - велит их капитан неожиданно спокойно, - отоспись, приведи себя в порядок, разберись со своими тараканами прежде, чем приходить на тренировку.

\- Выгоняешь? - замирает Гэвин и прищуривается опасно, не потому, что жаждет попытаться отстоять себя. 

Нет, он хочет схлестнуться с этим высокомерным засранцем и выколотить из него всё дерьмо, раз уж Коннора трогать нельзя. Хочет отомстить за то, что не может перестать думать о придурке, которого собственноручно запихал в шкафчик и придавил собой, только чтобы не потерять это долбанное место, а теперь сходит с ума. Сбросить скопившееся напряжение тоже было бы очень неплохо, да и как спарринг-партнёр Маркус интересует его с первого момента их встречи, так что да. Выбить дурь из их строгого капитана было бы просто восхитительно.

Маркус осматривает его с ног до головы так, будто сомневается в том, что Гэвин ушибленный на всю голову, и снова пытается найти этому подтверждение. Или, как если он прикидывает, определяя на глаз, сколько, Гэвин продержится против него, что тоже раздражает высокомерием.

\- Прошу, - поправляет тот его с убийственным спокойствием, вызывая невольную ассоциацию с совсем другим человеком, с совершенно безэмоциональным лицом.

Гэвин страстно хочет ему уебать, и он даже складывает руку в кулак и делает всего один короткий, но сильный удар. И промахивается. Капитан уклоняется быстрее, чем кулак успевает достичь цели, хотя Гэвин питает слабую надежду на то, что такой вероломный, дикий, даже предательский выпад со стороны подчинённого заставит того ответить ударом на удар.

Вот только Маркус оказывается слишком спокоен для того, чтобы ввязаться в драку. 

Уравновешен до тормознутости, с такими восхитительно урезанными эмоциями, какие Гэвин хотел бы себе, чтобы так сильно не тянуло влезть в очередную потасовку. В которой точно огребёшь просто потому, что хочешь себя наказать, сбросить разрывающие к чертям чувства в пропасть, дать себе шанс не умереть от того, как всё это сильно. 

\- Выспись, - снова повторяет капитан, и на сей раз в его голосе звучит странная мягкость. Гэвин поднимает глаза, чтобы уловить, что какой-то погодка смотрит на него так, словно он маленький ребёнок, который не всегда отдаёт отчёт в своих действиях.

Гэвин бы не удивился тому, что этот человек может потрепать его по волосам, словно старше лет на двадцать, но тот только качает головой, собирая замерших вокруг них ребят на пробежку. Это ничего не значит, но к капитану он проникается особенным уважением.

И то, что Маркус так умопомрачительно равнодушен не страшно, конечно же.

В конце концов, дома у него всегда есть тот, кто не прочь помахать кулаками.


	12. Chapter 12

Крепкая хватка пальцев на запястье заставляет вздрогнуть, замереть, затаив дыхание от того как они прикасаются к нежной коже. Мягкие, тёплые, не такие, как думал Гэвин, совсем нет. И взгляд Коннора такой пронзительный, немного растерянный, но, едва они смотрят друг на друга — лукавый. Чёрт, от него можно умереть просто не сходя с этого места, проваливаясь в карие омуты и теряя себя навсегда.

— Ты настоящий придурок, Рид, — хмыкает Андерсон, и, справившийся с дыханием, Гэвин всё-таки делает выдох, в котором он стонет долго, протяжно, потому что большой палец скользит от запястья по взъёму ладони. Кабинет химии, где остро и явственно пахнет чем-то металлическим, наполняется дымом от жидкости, пузырящейся в колбе.

Выверенным до безупречности движением Коннор выключает горелку и Гэвин, залипнув на его красивые пальцы, натурально сходит с ума. Ногти ровные, аккуратные, правильной формы и длины становятся безумием, точкой, где мозги начинают шевелиться, а спинной мозг течь вниз, разливаясь яростной лавой в паху.

— Да ладно, четырёхглазый, — фыркает Гэвин, вскидывая подбородок и смущённо трогая шрам на переносице, — словно ты у нас мистер Совершенство.

— Может быть и нет, — отзывается в тон ему Коннор, заставляя табун мурашек пронестись от затылка по позвоночнику пока те не добираются возбуждением и не присоединяются к пузырящемуся желанию, перебивая дыхание Гэвина заново, — но судя по тому, как ты разглядываешь мои руки, что-то во мне точно есть.

— Мудила, — шипит Гэвин, и чувствует внезапный, лёгкий толчок.

Коннор задевает его только двумя пальцами — указательный и средний надавливают на плечо, и Гэвин понятия не имеет почему, но послушно опускается на колени от этого жеста. Вот так просто, без лишних вопросов, не отводя взгляда и утопая в спокойных карих глазах. Просто ноги подгибаются. Плавно, аккуратно, словно он проделывал такое тысячу раз и теперь нет смысла в препираниях, выяснении кто главный и скандалах. Зачем это всё, когда можно просто подчиниться чужой воле покорившего его взгляда.

— Мудила, — соглашается Андерсон, и чувственно соскальзывает подушечками по чуть поросшей щетиной щеке, обводит скулу и кладёт их ему на губы, заставляя вдохнуть так медленно, как только вообще возможно, чтобы снова не сорваться на просящий стон. 

Если и есть тот, кто может удержаться, то это, блять, не Гэвин. Просто не Гэвин, окей? Потому что он покорно приоткрывает рот и касается совершенных фаланг губами, трогает их языком, скользя кончиками пальцев по запястьям и прикасаясь к ладони. 

Ему страшно, что Коннор уберёт руку, и он не сможет его уговорить вернуть её. Только заставить — и тогда на аккуратных предплечьях возникнут уродливые синяки, оставленные слишком сильными пальцами Гэвина. А уродства, привнесённого в мир Гэвином Ридом и без того хватает, чтобы множить его. Особенно, разрушая идеальный контраст между светлой кожей и тёмными родинками на запястье.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что ты послушный мальчик, — хмыкает Коннор, глядя на него благосклонно, — хороший Гэвин.

— Я не пёс, — бормочет Гэвин и пальцы покидают рот, оставляя влажные следы на подбородке, когда Коннор сжимает его пальцами, приподнимая.

— Конечно нет — ты больше похож на приблудного кота, — говорит он несколько отстранённо, но мягко, и глядя прямо ему в глаза.

Коннор наклоняется к нему, сокращая расстояние между лицами невероятно быстро, и заключая скулы Гэвина в ладони, чуть тянет его вверх, на себя. Они так близко, что запах мандаринов и песочного печенья сводит с ума от невозможности прижаться носом к источнику, зарыться в волосы и дать себе пропитаться им без остатка. 

Тепло чужих губ оседает на собственных, и Гэвин счастлив — сейчас он узнает их вкус, но раздражающая трель будильника вырывает его из прекрасного сна, не давая зацепиться в нём хотя бы на мгновение.

Под веками темно, но Гэвин знает, что обратно в сон ему не вернуться. Он знает это так же отчаянно, как и то, что рёбра у него будут болеть ещё пару недель или что сегодня ему позориться на литературе, где нужно читать собственные стихи, которые они учились писать целый месяц.

Из любимого времени суток ночь, внезапно, превращается в настоящую пытку. Невыносимую, сладкую, страстную, и каждое утро заставляющую сжиматься всё внутри. Сердце — если у него, конечно, ещё оно есть, и его не вырвали и растоптали где-то под кустом — настойчиво требует одного. 

Кон-нор. 

Кон-нор.

Кон-нор.

Его имя стучит в такт пульсирующей крови, и, кажется, дурацкий орган может повторять только это.

«Нет!» — рычит про себя Гэвин, садясь на кровати, сжимая голову в ладонях изо всех сил и жмурясь до боли. Только не он. Кто угодно. Пожалуйста. Что угодно и кто угодно, но, блять, не это. Он так не хочет, а значит такого не будет, да?

Пускай он понятия не имеет что с ним, пускай у него есть сотня верных догадок, что без промаха будут бить в цель, но Гэвин всё-таки уверен, что он чертовски не прав. Влюбиться — это, наверняка, другое. Столько песен, стихов и историй не может быть сложено о чувстве, когда ты хочешь вырвать собственное сердце из груди, чтобы ему престало быть настолько больно.

Конечно, это одна большая ошибка. В этом чувстве должна быть страсть и нежность и желание позаботиться, а не безумная тяга избить, прижать, оставить свой след. И, даже если это его ошибка, если влюбиться для Гэвина Рида обозначает вот это всё дерьмо, что на него свалилось, то Коннора Андерсона оно не коснётся.

Гэвин Рид никогда не влюбится в этого Мистера Идеального Мальчика. Потому что это всё — фарс. Он даже его не знает. 

То, что ему нравится, как выглядит этот безэмоциональный кусок говна, ещё совсем не значит, что настоящий Коннор такой, каким его видит Гэвин наяву или во сне. 

Он может быть, на самом деле, долбанный социопатом, который мучает по ночам кошек, извращенцем, который нюхает чужие трусы или просто повёрнутым на расчленёнке малолетнем убийцей. Или действительно обычным задротом, который режется кучу времени в разные игры по сети, не общаясь ни с кем из соигроков, книжным червём, который знает наперечёт всех умерших писателей-фантастов или парнем с синдромом отличника, который не может перестать читать учебники из программы выбранного им университета.

И то, что у Гэвина так чертовски стоит, после того как во сне он вылизывал чужие пальцы, мать вашу, значит только что он сам отбитый в край. Не то что Гэвин бы хотел провернуть на самом деле! Никогда!

Однако, всё-таки желание — тёмное, густое, заливающееся в каждый орган — заставляет его откинуться обратно, и, запустив ладонь в трусы, быстро вспомнить то, что ему снилось. 

Приятный запах. Чуть лукавый взгляд. Нежные подушечки, скользнувшие по его губам.

В порыве Гэвин даже повторяет этот жест, но у него слишком грубые, слишком шершавые пальцы, и выходит отвратительное дерьмо, так что руку он убирает.

Он думает о том, какое волнение почудилось во взгляде Коннора, когда тот указывал ему на допущенные в лабораторной ошибки, и, неожиданно для себя издаёт задушенный всхлип. 

Вспоминается и то, как Коннор держал его руку, обожжённую горячим кофе под ледяной водой, твёрдо и уверенно сжимая в своей. 

Новый стон теряется в ладони, а пятки скользят по одеялу, пока Гэвин пытается найти максимально комфортное положение для того, чтобы упереться и быстрее толкаться в ладонь, не давая себе...

Вспышкой проносится жгучее воспоминание о том, как они вместе сидели на пледе, глядя на звёзды во время полевой, и как Коннор сладко посапывал, прижавшись к его плечу.

«Нет!» — кричит Гэвину внутри себя, но справиться с телом не может. Он вскидывает бёдра, водит ладонью быстрее, понимая, что пропал.

Потому что память блядски,словно выстрелом выносящим мозг, подбрасывает воспоминания о том, как в шкафчике было невыносимо тесно. Сладкий запах и тепло губ, которые он почти чувствует на своих, за жалкие секунды до их соприкосновения, разрывает его изнутри сожалением — сейчас бы всё кончилось иначе. Угловатость чужого бедра, к которому Гэвин прижимается стояком, и взгляд медленно наполняющийся самым страшным в его жизни — пониманием...

Слабая надежда кончить сухо, как при механической дрочке, разбивается к хренам, когда всё тело выкручивает до звона в ушах и подгибающихся пальцев на ногах. Гэвин не может прийти в себя ещё несколько минут, пытаясь одновременно угомонить тяжело бухающий в груди орган, рассеять писк, который заглушает все остальные звуки, и унять дрожь. 

Если бы не будильник, то он плюнул бы на школу, уроки, возможность не встретиться с Коннором и лёг спать дальше, потому что после такого оргазма накатывает сонливость, но себя приходится выскребать из кровати и, с задушенными матерками, стараясь быть как можно тише, сматываться из дома чтоб не разбудить папашу.

Время от времени он жалеет о том, что характер у него настолько дерьмовый, что он не может найти второго такого друга как Эл, который был у него здесь, в Детройте, десять лет назад, ещё до самого первого переезда, чтобы сбегать к нему в самые тяжелые минуты своей жизни.

Мысль об Эле внезапно его ударяет в голову словно пыльный мешок, обдавая облаком воспоминаний. Ему было шесть в тот, последний год до переезда, и тощий мальчишка в очках, что обожал возиться с компьютерами, уже тогда был одним из тех задротов, которых если и не будут травить в школе, то как минимум никаких надежд возлагать не станут. С ним он возился так же, как и с механизмами, похоже, питая некоторую слабость к маленьким детям и отвращение к людям в целом, чем снискал все восторги, на которые только был способный мелкий Гэвин.

Память на лица у него отличная, но Гэвина пробирает до костей то, что его друг детства и мистер Камски, нанятый как учитель на замену — по химии — так похожи. Слишком похожи, но это может оказаться всего лишь дурацким совпадением, как между парочкой примелькавшихся по телеэкранам актрис.

«Да не, мне только кажется», — успокаивает себя Гэвин, выбираясь из этого дома и стараясь стряхнуть неприятное чувство, которое он даже не знает как назвать. Словно его обманули, и вместе с тем обманщик тут он, потому что не узнал мальчишку, который возился с ним в детстве, в собственном учителе.


	13. Chapter 13

Занятый размышлениями о личности их учителя по химии, Гэвину даже удаётся отвлечься от своей постоянной обсессии. Он отставляет её, отстраняется, больше концентрируясь на ярких воспоминаниях детства, нежели последних дней, но всё же Андерсон не покидает его голову.  
Его фамилию Гэвин слышит даже в шепотках стайки их черлидирш, но эти пустоголовые красотки готовы говорить о чём угодно и ком угодно, промывая людям косточки просто из страстной любви к искусству сплетни. 

Гэвин добирается до класса, успев ещё несколько раз по дороге выцепить знакомую фамилию в разговорах, но он особо не обращает на это внимания, потому что ему могло и показаться. В крайнем случае, он в любой момент может подойти к Тине, и вот она-то как раз таки и расскажет ему о том, что происходит. Тина всегда всё знает обо всём и обо всех. Молчит, конечно, если это не совсем трепещущая тема, но обязательно скажет, если спросить прямо.

Или если для него это важно, но мнению подруги.

В аудитории в два раза больше народу против обычного и Гэвин замирает, глядя на забитый под завязку класс литературы.

— Какого... — начинает он замерев в дверях и не будучи полностью уверенным в том, что пришёл в нужный кабинет.

— Хэй, Гэвин! — Тина поднимает руку, и он бойко продирается к ней через ребят из другого класса, чтобы кинуть рюкзак на занятое специально для него место и упасть рядом, не переставая напряжённо хмуриться.

— Что это за херня? — вопрос получается даже чуть громче необходимого из-за непрекращающегося галдежа.

— День открытых дверей, помнишь? — отзывается Тина тоже повышая голос, чтобы они смогли друг друга расслышать.

— Это ведь не колледж, чёрт побери! — фыркает Гэвин и ёжится. — Чего тут открывать то?

— Ну, родители смотрят — отдадут ли сюда своих детей, и из-за показательных уроков им понадобилось больше классов, так что, — девушка разводит руками, показывая на второй класс, который в этот момент должен быть на математике, если Гэвин правильно помнит их расписание.

Ведь с некоторыми из этих ребят Коннор ходит на углублённые по математике...

— Но почему их было не отправить в библиотеку, или ещё куда-то? — недовольный тон становится тише, и Тина кладёт ему руку на плечо.

— Она на ремонте, на площадке игры с детьми ожидающих, а из школы их выгнать не могут, так что они посидят с нами.

«Лишь бы Коннор прогулял», — надеется Гэвин, распахивая свою тетрадь по литературе и замирая.

Он и совсем забыл, что день сдачи они написанных стихотворений перенесли с прошлого урока на сегодня, и теперь в его голове бьётся только одна мысль: «Блять, пиздец, лишь бы он точно не пришёл!»

— Не написал? — сочувственно спрашивает Тина, и Гэвину нужно всё его мужество, чтобы помотать головой, а не согласиться и сказать, что домашнее не сделано. Мистер Аллен его тогда четвертует за подобное, а пересдачи этой точки нет в принципе.

— Написал, — отзывается он глухо, захлопывая тетрадь и озираясь. 

Знакомой рубашки нигде не видно, так что можно успокоить себя тем, что Коннор заболел и не пришёл, или опоздал на первый урок или что-то ещё — не имеет значения. Главное, что он не в кабинете, и Гэвину не придётся позориться, зачитывая перед ним своё творение.

Мистер Аллен приходит без опозданий, ровно со звонком. По человеку всегда заметно как он относится к своему предмету, а их учитель весьма строг, но справедлив, так что есть некоторая уверенность в том, что хотя бы его попытку сваять нечто более-менее внятное оценят по достоинству. Да, он не Шекспир, но не всем же быть великими поэтами, верно?

— Вашим заданием было написать сонет. Вы помните — четырнадцать строк, и вы имеете право отойти от классической формы, но ритм и рифма должны быть соблюдены. Самое же важное — послание, будет оцениваться в первую очередь, поскольку просто набор рифмованных слов не представляет собой никакой литературной ценности, — отточено и уверенно заявляет мистер Аллен, когда в тесной аудитории рассаживаются абсолютно все и воцаряется полная тишина. — Новоприбывшие молчат и не мешают вести занятие, в противном случае мне придётся направить вас к мистеру Фаулеру.

Даже те шепотки, какие до этого могли появиться умирают от твёрдой уверенности — мистер Аллен действительно отправит нарушителей к директору. Просто потому, что слишком любит свой предмет и не собирается тратить время зря.

— Я буду вызывать вас по одному. Соблюдайте полную тишину — вашим товарищам будет трудно зачитать своё произведение, если они будут отвлекаться. В конце вы можете поаплодировать в качестве поддержки читающему, но не более того, — продолжает свой инструктаж высокий худощавый мужчина с жёстким и властным лицом.

«Глядя на такого никогда не подумаешь, что он может оказаться ценителем рифмованных строк или чего-то вроде», — хмыкает едва слышно Гэвин, вполуха слушая остальных одноклассников, которые выбрали литературу в качестве обязательного для изучения предмета.

Он снова и снова повторяет по нескольку раз свои несчастные рифмованные строчки, чтобы прозвучать не совсем уебански, когда придётся декламировать их при всём классе, пускай они даже и будут слушать его так же невнимательно.

— Мистер Рид, — вызывает его учитель после того, как очередные хлопки замолкают, и, со вздохом, Гэвину приходится выбираться со своего места, чтобы пройти к учительскому столу, сжимая в руках несчастную, потрёпанную тетрадь. 

Глубокий вдох по счёту, замеревшее дыхание — тоже под мысленную диктовку цифр. Они практиковались сбрасывать напряжение и нервозность перед выступлениями буквально на прошлом уроке, и Гэвин намерен следовать этому совету ровно до тех пор, пока не окидывает взглядом аудиторию перед ним, открывая рот, прежде чем обронить первые слова.

Выдох замирает не дождавшись звука, потому что на заднем ряду он видит знакомые, приглаженные гелем волосы, темную оправу новых очков, ничем, кроме цвета дужек от прежних не отличающихся, белую рубашку с ослабленным галстуком.

«Кон-нор», — снова отбивает сердце, и тот поднимает голову.

Всё, что остаётся Гэвину — распахнуть тетрадь и заговорить до того, как их взгляды встретятся, потому что тогда он уже не сможет произнести ни одного долбанного слова. Не так. Не при всех.

— Не подходите к бешеной собаке,

Держитесь вы от псины за версту -

Не окропят вас кровью тогда в драке,

По следу вскоре тоже не найдут.

 

Хриплый голос скрипит хуже проржавевших петель, и вовсе срывается, стоит только поднять глаза от листа. Он читает скорее по тетради, но, поймав недовольный взгляд мистера Аллена, всё-таки отвлекается, продолжая рассказывать собственный стих суше, чем следовало бы.

 

— Не подходите, коль ошейник видно

И цепь звенит за нею волочась.

За страх вам не должно быть стыдно -

Кому нужна безумной пены власть?

 

Зря он решил поизучать всех остальных, потому что как был Гэвин не старался не смотреть на задние ряды, а он всё-таки бросает туда взгляд. Карие глаза глядят прямо на него, не давая усомниться — Коннор Андерсон слушает его стих, а не играет на телефоне в какую-нибудь из очередных «три в ряд», как девочки на два ряда ближе.

И происходящее между ними остаётся для Гэвина загадкой, потому что сейчас, глядя в чужие глаза, он говорит так, чтобы тот понял, услышал его, записал или даже запомнил самое важное:

 

— Стреляйте, коль окажется пёс рядом

На пораженье, прямо между глаз!

Молитесь, коль промажете снарядом

Ведь всё равно отыщет псина вас.

 

Коннор смотрит на него прямо, словно они в гляделки играют. 

Словно это, чёрт побери, не неприлично — таращиться так при всём честном народе.

«Словно то, что было в шкафчике — это прилично», — простреливает его мысль, и уши опаляет от горячего воспоминания. Все эти чувства Гэвин вкладывает в последние строчки, отвечая на прямой взгляд неприкрытой искренностью, и в ней больше, чем в любых словах, что когда бы то ни было он мог произнести:

 

— Но коль безумец в вас окажется влюблён,

То будет вечно вам послушным псом.

 

Нет аплодисментов, когда он заканчивает, и в гробовой тишине Гэвин отправляется на своё место, пропуская мимо ушей вердикт учителя по поводу качества этой работы, потому что к чёрту. 

К чёрту, ведь его срывает сейчас. 

Нужно взять себя в руки, успокоиться, отойти от таких сильных чувств, из-за которых он горит.

— Не знала что ты умеешь писать стихи, — едва слышно выдаёт Тина, и Гэвин слабо улыбается ей.

Подруга действует на него положительно, в ней ничего не заставляет опять думать о Конноре, и поэтому он разглядывает её в терапевтических целях, пока она пишет ему записку на своём черновике.

«Ты смотрел на Андерсона, да?»

В груди сердце сжимается. 

Неужели это так очевидно? 

Неужели он себя выдал?

Взгляд Тины спокойный, без осуждения или того рода любопытства, когда ты понимаешь, что стоит только дать ответ, как ты попадёшь на хирургический стол, где тебя выпотрошат изнутри и неоднократно.

«Она и так знает, — доходит до Гэвина внезапно, — может быть даже с самого начала знает.»

Медленный кивок даётся ему с трудом, и на плечо ложиться рука, чуть сжимая. Сочувствие во взгляде топит с головой, когда он читает следующую записку, протянутую Тиной под столом:

«Нужно поговорить после урока. Это может оказаться важным.»

На душе совсем неспокойно.


	14. Chapter 14

В ожидании конца время от урока кажется просто ужасающе долгим. Гэвин несколько раз порывается написать Тине записку, расспросить, чтобы она хотя бы частично удовлетворила его любопытство, но подруга лишь предостерегающе кивает на Аллена, который время от времени окидывает взглядом весь класс, не давая им ни шептаться, ни переписываться, и это просто сводит с ума.

Когда звенит звонок, Гэвин жаждет только одного — знать что такого важного о Конноре собиралась сообщить подруга. Вот только стоит лишь к ней обернуться, и по виду Тины, которая безмолвно запихивает учебники и тетради в свой рюкзак становится очевидно — он не стала рассказывать ему не потому, что боится мистера Аллена, а того, что даже попытайся она сказать сейчас хоть что-то, то Гэвин попросту её не услышит, если сказать слишком тихо, и информация станет общеизвестна, если попробовать перекричать гомон толпы. А навык чтения по губам у Гэвина развит недостаточно хорошо для того, чтобы без проблем понять слова по мимике.

Огромная ватага гудящего и галдящего народа двигается со скоростью полумёртвой улитки с пожёванной ножкой, и Гэвин очень хочет кого-нибудь ударить. Это желание буквально полыхает в нём, не давая взять себя в руки, но после очередного тычка по рёбрам, уже взвившийся и желающий проливать кровь Гэвин заглядывает в бездонные карие глаза за прозрачными стёклами очков, и замирает. Словно кукла, с остановившимся зарядом, он чувствует, как ступор сковывает тело, а сам Гэвин начинает принюхиваться, чтобы только ощутить прекрасный запах песочного печенья и мандаринов. 

Аромат Рождества, дома и уюта, который снова исходит от Коннора Андерсона.

Стыдно даже признаться себе в том, насколько сильно он хочет сжать очкастого болвана в руках, уткнуться носом ему, например, в волосы на макушке, и просто сидеть так до скончания времён. И не важно, что он испустит дух, а плоть истлеет, но до последнего мига едва ли он выпустит этого «мистера умника» из рук.

Потому что Коннор пахнет домом.

Не теми местами, конечно, куда он возвращается после уроков последние десять лет, нет. Их можно назвать как угодно — квартиры, здания, халупы, хоромы, будки и дворцы, но домом — настоящим Домом — они не были.

Когда-то давно его дом был здесь, в Детройте. Тёплый и уютный, хотя бы несколько лет, которые он помнит до криков, ссор, болезни и смерти мамы. И обрести сейчас дом здесь, в чёртовом Конноре Андерсоне было бы самым забавным и самым необходимым для Гэвина Рида.

Коннор опускает взгляд первым, и Гэвин отворачивается тоже. Чувствуя как толпа прижимает их друг к другу всего на мгновение, но особенно тесно, и его рука соприкасается с ладонью Коннора на жалкий, отчаянный миг прежде, чем несколько человек оказываются между ними.

«Как он успел расколотить старые очки?» — вот о чём думает Гэвин всё время до тех пор, пока они не оказываются вне душного и крохотного для такой толпы помещения.

Мысль эта крутится в голове словно вертлявый мышонок, который никак не может попасть в нору, ведь в предыдущие несколько раз именно Гэвин спасал очки Коннора от этой незавидной участи. И вот, им стоило не пересечься меньше недели, как сей Неловкомэн уже успел лишиться своих окуляров. 

Обидно, чёрт побери, ведь чёрная оправа смотрелась куда симпатичнее!

«Может быть стоит ему намекнуть», — думает Гэвин, быстро шагая к поджидающей его у поворота Тине.

— Итак? — нетерпеливо бросает он, когда они срываются с места и идут прямо в противоположную сторону столовой, и поднимаются вверх по лестнице на этаж, закрытый для реставрации.

— Я предупреждаю тебя, что могу ошибаться, — начинает подруга, но замолкает под нетерпеливым взглядом Гэвина. Не надо этих лишних пояснений о том, что её информация — сплетня, и Тина за неё не ручается, ведь, чёрт побери, он никогда бы не пошёл к ней с претензиями!

— Ладно, ладно, — поднимает девушка руки и набирает воздуха в грудь, быстро осматриваясь и убеждаясь в том, что никого нет на лестничном пролёте, ведущем к закрытой двери третьего этажа. — Сегодня все эти люди, сам знаешь. Кто-то тащится только с будущими новенькими, кто-то с другими детьми...

— Короче, Тина, — торопит её Гэвин, понимая — он постепенно сходит с ума от этого ужасающе длинного дня, который ещё даже не перевалил за середину.

Поскольку да, конечно, он, блять, представляет что там могло случиться, и, как человек, который связывает пару фактов достаточно легко, он полагает, что Коннор мог подраться.

Что кто-то мог избить Коннора, и потому сломались его очки.

Руки, мгновенно сжавшиеся в кулаки от этой мысли, приходится разжимать невероятным усилием воли, попутно уговаривая себя, что он слишком поспешен в своих выводах, и, возможно, стоит копнуть чуточку глубже и увидеть какой-то другой корень проблемы. Нечто иное, о чём так хотела сказать ему Тина в течении всего долбанного урока литературы, на котором он, блять, душу наизнанку перед всеми вывернул и получил заслуженное «A».

— Один из братьев мелкоты увидел Коннора и повёл себя прямо как... — Тина осекается, и Гэвину остаётся только усмехнуться.

— Как я, это я понял, да. Не пытайся подобрать слова помягче, просто к делу.

На свою заметку он, внезапно, получает яростный взгляд и поджатые губы с нахмуренными бровями.

— Как мудак он себя повёл! — заканчивает Тина, мгновенно приходя ярость, кажется, с пустого места. — Не так как ты, знаешь ли.

— А что, есть разница в видах мудачества? — Гэвин поднимает брови, не сумев удержаться от вопроса. Вот уж что-что, а иллюзий относительно собственного поведения — и того, как оно выглядит со стороны — Гэвин не строит.

Девушка закатывает глаза картинно, показательно, и его это, скорее, веселит, чем раздражает — нервозность находит очень странный выход наружу.

— Господи, Рид, только слепой и тупой не заметит того, что твоё мудачество больше напоминает неловкий флирт малолетки! — Гэвин открывает рот, чтобы вставить свой комментарий, но Тина ему не позволяет, утыкаясь пальчиком в грудь, заставляя проглотить все слова, которые чуть не посыпались с него в протест. — И да, тебе чертовски повезло что в этой школе умных не слишком много.

— А Коннор? — внезапно севший голос выдаёт его, хотя, кажется, больше уже и некуда.

— А Коннор у нас со странностями, как не от мира сего, так что ему простительно, — отмахивается Тина, внезапно продолжая. — Куда важнее то, что этот баран, кто бы он ни был, по какой-то причине решил будто Коннор — это отличная мишень для самоутверждения. И, похоже, именно поэтому назвал его... Назвал его педиком во всеуслышание. 

За время короткой паузы в словах подруги сердце проваливается куда-то в пятки и даже биться перестаёт, вот только шум в ушах почему-то от её слов усиливается.

— А он?.. — Гэвин совершенно не слышит того, что говорит, пытаясь выбраться из охватившего его ступора.

— Потому-то я и сказала, что тебе может показаться это важным, — продолжает Тина сильно тише и спокойнее. Она кладёт ему руку на плечо и чуть сжимает его. — Он сказал, что так и есть и...

В голове складывается мозаика. Мгновенно, быстро, словно все части притягиваются друг к другу опаляя его изнутри невыносимым, болезненным сиянием. 

Да, Коннор сказал ему, что он гей, когда Гэвин решил позадирать его по этому поводу, но в тот раз слова прозвучали так, будто об этом знают все, как о непреложной истине. Словно в какой-то момент жизни Коннор пришл в школу и спокойно, как он всегда и делает, заявил: «ребята, я гей.» А, судя по тому, что происходило сегодня — эти дурацкие шепотки, сплетни на каждом чёртовом углу — все вообще не в курсе. И лицо Тины, замеревшее в ожидании перед ним, самое явное тому подтверждение.

— Я знаю, — наконец, выдавливает из себя Гэвин, с трудом преодолевая ступор.

Подруга вглядывается в его лицо так, словно на нём написан текст мелкими буквами и ей нужно разобрать, вчитаться. Но, едва Тина находит там что-то для себя, как кивает становясь такой же спокойной, как и всегда.

— Да. Ты знаешь. Я думала...

— Спасибо что сказала, — Гэвин чуть улыбается ей и снова ловит себя на том, что сжимает кулаки до побелевших костяшек и поднимает на неё пристальный взгляд. — Это этот ублюдок сломал ему очки?

— Откуда ты... — недоумённо начинает Тина, но останавливается до того, как договорятся, и кивает, глядя понимающе и чуть усмехается. — Да, этот дебил тряхнул его за грудки, и они слетели.

Гэвин повторяет этот жест медленно и растягивает губы в хищной ухмылке, чувствуя, как нервозность, беспокойство, тревога переплавляются в холодную ярость, которая топит его разум в обжигающем льду.

— А теперь самый важный вопрос за сегодня, Тина, — начинает Гэвин медленно и разминает шею до хруста, чувствуя, как всё внутри подбирается, будто он приготовился к долгому прыжку за жертвой. — Ты помнишь, как он выглядит?

И, словно заворожённая этим зрелищем, подруга кивает.

Похоже, их сегодня ждёт небывалое веселье.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В честь др я вспомнила, что у меня есть незаконченные работы и вкинула ещё по одной главе!

Сбитые костяшки неприятно ноют, но это такая мелочь, что Гэвин едва ли обращает на неё внимание, когда стоит в кабинете директора, слушая его негодующую речь, о том что подобный произвол в стенах этой школы недопустим.  
«Господи, да заткнись ты уже», — думает Гэвин, стараясь сделать максимально покаянный вид.

Всё его театральное умение заключается исключительно в том, чтобы опустить глаза и не улыбаться, вспоминая, как заносчивый засранец получил своё на заднем дворе их школы. О том, как его кулак хорошо вписался в чужое лицо, искривлённое презрением к Коннору и таким как он. Или о том, как в сладкий миг идиот понял, что Гэвин самую малость сильнее того, кого он задирал, и ему никто не поможет. Потому что никто, мать вашу, никто не имеет право трогать то, что нравится Гэвину Риду. 

Или не нравится ему — он не согласен признавать безответные чувства как данность.

— Подобное поведение — и где? — в нашей школе! Это просто немыслимо! — продолжает отчитывать его Фаулер, потрясая огромным указательным пальцем, и Гэвину приходится прикладывать все свои усилия для того, чтобы заставить уголки губ опуститься вниз и не выдавать собственного ликования. — Вас следует исключить, во избежание повторения данного инцидента!

«Исключение» — это уже плохо. Хотя Гэвина беспокоит не образование, а то, что тогда он даже мельком не сможет видеть Коннора. И, пусть это даже четыре раза пойдёт на пользу его здравомыслию, утихомирит взбесившееся желание, которое окутывает каждый раз, стоит этому слишком правильному мальчишке оказаться в поле зрения, но сейчас исключение — невероятно жестоко.

Стук в дверь отвлекает Гэвина от возникающей в воображении неприятной картины того, как он превращается в настоящего сталкера. Тут же достраивается перед мысленным взором неприглядная мысль о том, как он будет выслеживать Коннора и просто продолжит таскаться за ним, словно собачка на привязи, не в силах заставить себя держаться подальше от этого идиота. А потом...

— Простите, можно? — мягкий голос мистера Камски и его удивлённый вид сбрасывают видение того, как Гэвин вжимает бедного парня в школьный забор и напористо целует, окончательно свихнувшись на нём за дни отстранённости и разлуки как раз вовремя.

И стояк сейчас совсем не вовремя, пусть даже это и просто реакция на мысли о Конноре. 

О его губах. О поцелуях. О том, как можно будет прижать Андерсона к себе теснее и...

— Да, мистер Камски, — отвечает разом успокоившийся директор, и такое резкое переключение внимания даёт Гэвину сладкую краткую передышку, за которую он всё-таки берёт себя в руки.

Всего-то нужно, что вспомнить про отца, и любое желание если и не сходит на «нет», то гаснет, словно свеча под колпаком, продолжая дымить.

— Если вы заняты, я могу зайти позже, — замечает учитель химии спокойно, но не без любопытства, и получает в ответ наигранно грустный вздох.

— Да вот, решаю что делать с этим новеньким. Не смотря на то, что мистер Рид проучился у нас уже четыре месяца, ведёт он себя так, словно понятия не имеет о правилах поведения в подобного рода учреждениях. Он устроил драку с ребёнком одной из наших посетительниц, хотя, свидетели утверждают, что даже повода не было, — качая головой замечает директор.

— Логично предположить, что повод всё-таки был, — весь вид Камски говорит о задумчивости, и его взгляд, немного хитрый, словно у проказливого ребёнка, заставляет Гэвина мгновенно вспомнить как Эл смотрел так же, когда задумывал очередной розыгрыш для взрослых, от которых Гэвин просто млел в детстве.

«Это всё-таки он», — стукает Гэвину в голову, и, видимо, узнавание написано у него на лице, судя по тому как быстро, незаметно для Фаулера Эл прижимает указательный палец к губам, вынуждая проглотить все восклицания, и снова опустить голову, в попытке поймать разлетающиеся мысли.

— Мистер Рид на моих уроках не давал повода думать о себе, как о вспыльчивом молодом человеке, готовом броситься на незнакомца с кулаками, задирающем беззащитного или просто как о девиантной личности, — продолжает химик, и Гэвин пытается сдержать смешок.

И это с учётом-то того, что он задирал Коннора на предмете Элайджи Камски всё время, до тех пор пока не понял, что его кроет с этого парня совсем нешуточно? Эл врёт беззастенчиво и так просто, словно занимался этим всю свою жизнь. Хотя, возможно, так оно и есть.

— Вы поручитесь за него, мистер Камски? — удивлённо уточняет Фаулер, и Гэвин видит, как Эл кивает с благодушной улыбкой.

— Конечно, почему бы и нет? Я уверен этом студенте, и, если вы дадите ему шанс, то он вас не подведёт.

— Хорошо, — от спокойствия Фаулера Гэвину, внезапно, не по себе. — А вы что на это скажете?

Всегда можно промямлить что-то в духе «я больше не буду» или «этого больше не повториться», но он выбирает самый оптимальный вариант, и почти не врёт, когда произносит:

— Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы этого не повторилось, господин директор.

По всей видимости, того устраивает и такая вариация, поскольку Гэвину снова проговаривают нотацию об отчислении и о том, что у мистера Камски будут проблемы, если он своё обещание не сдержит, но все слова пролетают у Гэвина мимо ушей, потому что он только и думает о том, как же он мог не узнать в учителе своего друга детства?

И не может отогнать эту мысль даже после того, как Гэвина отпускают восвояси, ведь ноги сами несут к не запертому кабинету химии.

Нужно дождаться его хозяина, и задать просто тьму вопросов обо всём. Почему он ничего не сказал? Не напомнил? Как он жил всё это время? Когда женился? Как вообще попал в их школу, ведь Эла всегда больше интересовали компьютеры, а не химия? И почему прикрыл его сегодня?

— Так и знал, что ты будешь здесь, — усмехается Элайджа, проходя в кабинет мимо сидящего на парте Гэвина.

— Это было очевидно, — кивает он, пытаясь примириться с простой мыслью — Элайджа Камски — тот самый очкастый парень из его детства, к которому он приставал с просьбой уступить ему компьютер хотя бы на час.

В этом месте компьютер бы выдал системную ошибку, сообщая о том, что сходство не найдено, ведь чёрт побери, этот хлыщ с хвостиком на затылке, аккуратно подстриженной щетиной и пышущий самоуверенностью вообще никак не похож на того друга-задрота, который был у Гэвина в детстве. И точно не похож на человека, который с чувством собственного превосходства протягивал ему геймпад и поддавался в очередной гонке. 

— Точно, — соглашается тот, усмехаясь. — Дай догадаюсь — у тебя ко мне тьма вопросов, верно? Как-когда-зачем?

— Ты всегда был охренеть каким умным, — кивает Гэвин, стараясь отойти от мысли, что человек перед ним его учитель. Положенная для них субординация летит к чертям, потому что Гэвин помнит как тот помогал ему завязывать шнурки на ботинках и ласково трепал по голове, словно младшего брата, никогда не отказывая в гостеприимстве.

— Точно-точно, — без затей соглашается Элайджа и нашаривает в кармане пиджака пачку, вертит её задумчиво в пальцах. — У меня тоже есть к тебе вопросы, Гэв. И я чертовски хочу прямые и чёткие ответы, так что баш на баш.

— Ладно, — Гэвин кивает, полагая, что ему скрывать нечего. Ну, разве что придётся как-то пояснить от чего у него сбитая кожа на костяшках, но вряд ли это будет нечто большее. — Почему ты не сказал мне сразу?

— Ждал, что ты вспомнишь, — невозмутимо отзывается мужчина, доставая из пачки тонкий и короткий стик и отправляя его в устройство для сигарет не выделяющее дыма. Диод зажигается только на первой секунде, а после гаснет совсем. — Зачем ты избил того парня?

— Чтобы тот больше не ломал чужие очки, — предельно честно отзывается Гэвин, пожимая плечами и заглядывая в холодные, пронзительно голубые глаза. — Ты бы не сказал, если бы я не вспомнил?

Элайджа поднимает вопросительно брови, выдавая странное:

— А зачем? — судя по затянувшемуся молчанию, тому, наконец, стало очевидно, что Гэвин не совсем понимает сути вопроса, и он поясняет со вздохом. — Если бы ты не вспомнил, то это было бы очень и очень странно, согласись. На фоне всех этих криков про учителей-педофилов так и вовсе губительно. Карьеру, конечно, я тут строить не собираюсь, и эта должность всего лишь на год, который я проспорил Хлое, но это всё равно неприятно. Если мне повезёт стать великим и войти в анналы истории, не хотелось бы чтобы какой-нибудь особо талантливый журналист заклеймил меня создателем, который, возможно, совращал детей, ещё когда сам был ребёнком.

Его суждения звучат весьма логично, и Гэвин принимает их, кивает соглашаясь. 

— Отец всё ещё?.. — спрашивает Элайджа, делая новую затяжку и глядя пристально и внимательно своими холодными голубыми глазами. 

— Да, — передёргивает плечами Гэвин, самую малость потирая ноющие рёбра, а после усмехается. — По прежнему мудак. Это неизменно. Как период полураспада урана, знаешь ли.

Тягостное молчание не нравится никому из них, но Гэвин пытается вычленить из роя вопросов хоть один, сформулированный лучше, чем просто набор звуков или несвязных слов.

— Зачем ты соврал Фаулеру? — наконец, решается он, выцепляя из беснующихся в голове обрывков то, что кажется более-менее цельным и понятным.

— Я не врал, — Элайджа качает головой и поднимает удивлённо брови. — С чего ты взял?

— Ты не мог не видеть того, что я делаю с Андерсоном на твоих уроках, — выпаливает Гэвин быстрее, чем его мозги снова вступают в игру, и от этой откровенности у него краснеет лицо. Из-за этого приходится чуть опустить голову и взглянуть исподлобья, пока кровь не вернётся в привычный ритм, — задираю его.

— Господи, Гэвин, — интонации Элайджи подозрительно похожи на Тину, которая высказывала ему за неловкий флирт с утра, под дверью на ремонтируемый этаж. Правда, то, как он дёргает насмешливо губой, напоминая Гэвину у кого он перенял этот жест, и снова прикладывает ко рту сигарету убивает сходство с Тиной напрочь, — то, что ты делаешь с мистером Андерсоном это что угодно, но не «задирание», как ты выразился. 

Этот тон, словно он маленький ребёнок подбешивает, но ярость находит отражение в излишней язвительности:

— Ещё скажи, что я так его внимание привлечь пытаюсь! — пылко бросает 

— А разве нет? — мужчина вскидывает брови и снова прижимает стих устройства к губам, и, выдыхая, замечает. — Это очевидно любому, Гэвин. Ты весь просто как на ладони.

— Не любому, — бросает он, чувствуя как обида топит сознание. 

Да что это вообще за день то такой?! Ему все высказывают за прямолинейность, хотя он сам понял почему он так ведёт себя с Коннором жалкие недели назад!

— Ну, если не знать куда смотреть, конечно, — соглашается Элайджа и пристально вглядывается в лицо Гэвина. — Ты хочешь, чтобы он узнал?

Вопрос ставит в ступор. Гэвин замирает, словно услышал нечто-то невообразимое, и как сказать о том, что Коннор, кажется, и без того в курсе, просто ничего не делает с этим.

— Скажи ему прямо, Гэв, — вздыхает мужчина, чуть кивая и докуривает, убирая стик в пачку, к другим — видимо, тоже освобождённым от никотиновой начинки.

— Он не идиот, — фыркает Гэвин, не желая рассказывать о том, что произошло в шкафчике и поясняет расплывчато. — Так что не заметить, что я...

Смущение согревает уши неприятной волной, а на плечо ложиться уверенная, но узкая ладонь, сжимая его неожиданно сильно.

— Прямо, Гэвин. Так, как ты умеешь. Иначе он не поймёт, хотя Коннор Андерсон и не идиот, — спокойно и твёрдо отвечает Элайджа. 

Их взгляды встречаются, и Гэвин готов сказать много всего в противовес, когда тот припечатывает любые аргументы одной простой фразой:

— У него Аспергер.

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3  
> У меня так же есть сообщество в вк и на тамблере для порн-превью:  
> https://vk.com/riakon_porn  
> А так же есть дискорд для болтовни:  
> https://discord.gg/Jye7GP8


End file.
